


I Know How To Whisk (But Teach Me Anyway)

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Beta Niall, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New York City, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Louis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t understand. Unmated alphas don’t just go into a rut out of nowhere. Unless…”Louis grabbed onto Niall’s arm in desperation. “Am I a homewrecker? Does Harry have a mate? Oh my God, was he not flirting? Did the change in his scent not have anything to do with my smell yesterday? Did I just make that up!?”Louis let go of Niall and dropped his face in his hands. “I knew it was too good to be true.”“You’re an idiot,” Niall stated. Louis looked up to find Niall rolling his eyes. He snapped his laptop closed and moved to stand up. “I need to get some work done. Why don’t you stay here and think back to ABO dynamics 101.”With that Niall hopped off the couch and headed to his room. He stopped and turned to Louis before he made it to the hall and said, “Oh, and Lou. You may want to reconsider your outlook on soulmates.”Louis yelled after him. “Soulmates aren’t a thing, Niall!”Or the one in which banana bread just might make Louis change his mind about soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com) and [Tina](http://mindralfairheart.tumblr.com). You're the best!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis loved Levain Bakery. He lived for their baked goods. The hidden treasure on 74th Street was by far the best bakery in New York City and definitely better than any bakery back in London. Louis occasionally wondered if Levain Bakery was the reason he was still here. Louis didn't have a set plan when he moved halfway across the world with his alpha. Or at least Louis thought he was his alpha. Because apparently he wasn't. It had only been a month when Tyler told him he met his true omega, whatever the hell that meant. It was slightly awkward, or a lot awkward, living the three weeks with Tyler and his omega (who wasn't Louis), but Tyler was kind and helped Louis secure a job at Starbucks while Louis found new flatmates to share rent with. Louis hadn't seen him since the day he moved out and it was only a little bit scary being an alpha-less omega in a new city.

The only idea he had in mind when joining Tyler in the United States was to be on Broadway and he miraculously landed a small role with a two year contract. So Louis decided that it would be two years in New York and then he would head back to London as he had friends and family there. Unfortunately Levain Bakery would stay in New York though, which was a disappointing thought. When his contract was cut a year into the show's run, Louis had been in his room tossing things into boxes to ship back to London when Niall had thrown open his bedroom door, got down on his knees and held a full loaf of Levain Bakery chocolate chip banana bread to Louis in offering. Niall had explained that the bakery didn't sell full loaves of bread, which Louis already knew, but that they made an exception in the hope that Louis would stay. Niall even went as far as buying a bottle of eye drops to help in producing fake tears. Louis had rolled his eyes but agreed, although the fact that he didn't have the money for a flight back home may also have been a factor.

When his official two year mark of living in the city was coming up, Liam found Louis looking at flights to England. He hadn't even gotten to the point of looking for jobs when Liam stated he was cutting Louis’ rent in half. Apparently Liam no longer felt that it was fair that Louis pay full rent since Zayn spent most his time in their flat anyway. Louis had countered and stated that he would talk with Zayn’s landlord to either release Zayn from his lease or allow a roommate swap. He figured claiming Zayn was unfit to make decisions was valid reasoning, being that Zayn had “accidentally” checked the box to renew his lease by two years instead of one. Liam had rolled his eyes and declined Louis’ incredibly kind offer. After three months of him not accepting full payment, Louis gave up and instead concentrated on keeping his shoes somewhere that Liam wouldn't trip over them. Not that Louis was to blame for the first three times Liam wasn't watching where he was walking.

Louis could no longer deny that he didn't like New York City, or at least the friends he had made there. Working at Starbucks wasn't thrilling in between pursuing other jobs but at least he worked at a location where the customers were friendly. Most of the time. And of course he had Levain Bakery. If he took the long way home from work it meant he could easily pass the bakery to stop in for a piece of chocolate chip banana bread. And if the long way meant getting on a completely different train and walking a few extra blocks no one needed to know, although everyone already knew.

As he stepped into the shop he breathed it all in. All the fresh smells from cookies to muffins to brownies to banana bread. It was like coming home. At this point, the girls in the shop knew him by name and as soon as they saw Louis walk in the door they started to wrap up a piece of bread before he even got to the counter. The gesture never failed to make him smile.

Louis noticed a new scent as he stood at the counter to pay. The bakery smelled the same, but something was different. He couldn’t place it. He hadn’t seen any new baked goods, although he really hadn’t been looking. He’d check it out tomorrow. Doing some investigation on what had changed would give him an excuse to come back.

As he walked into his flat he cringed as he found Liam walking out of the kitchen.

“Are you serious, Lou?” Liam asked. “I’m not kidding, you need to cut down on the banana bread. You’re going to get potassium poisoning and die.”

“That’s not a thing and you know it, Liam,”  Louis stated. "You have to eat, like, twenty-eight bananas a day for weeks to die from potassium poisoning."

"It could be. No one has eaten as much banana bread as you. It may be an unknown."

Louis shrugged. "Guess we’ll find out then. Maybe I should eat more to test your theory."

"Either that or you’re going to go broke by spending so much money there," Liam responded.

Louis stopped to consider that. He did spend a lot of money at Levain. Maybe he needed better connections.

Louis shrugged and said. "Maybe I should see if I could get a part time job there so I could get a discount."

"Oh, my god," Liam stated as he walked back into the kitchen.

Louis shrugged and proceeded to finish his treat.

\----

Louis’ curiosity about the new smell brought him back to Levain the next day. As far as Louis knew, Perrie didn't work in the kitchen often, but when she did it was usually to try a new recipe. Maybe she had been in the kitchen the previous day. Louis hadn’t exactly been serious when he said he would have to look into a part time job at the bakery, but when he saw the help wanted sign in the window he reconsidered. He was curious at least.

Louis made his way into the bakery and found Sarah at the counter. Louis pointed in the direction of the help wanted sign and asked, “Why are you guys hiring? Did someone leave?”

Sarah nodded and said, “Yeah, Jessica had to quit. Moving on to bigger and better things, I suppose.”

Louis scoffed. “What could possibly be better than working here?”

Sarah gave him an unimpressed look and said, “Sure, Louis. You come in here for banana bread and leave. Working here is a little different.”

Louis took a moment to think. He was pretty sure Jessica worked full time. He couldn’t do that, but maybe he could work part time? Maybe if he worked here he wouldn’t eat as much of the baked goods. Liam was probably right anyway. He needed to cut back.

“I’ll do it,” Louis stated. “I’ll work here. It could be fun. Where do I apply?”

Sarah gave him a look like he was crazy. Maybe he was. It would be an experience.

“You’re serious?” Sarah asked.

Louis shrugged. “I mean, can I work part time? I can’t do full time, but I really could use the extra money.”

“Do you even bake, Louis?” He couldn’t see the person that spoke but he was pretty sure it was Katie.

“Of course I do!” Louis said. “I’m offended you even ask.”

Katie came around to the front counter and asked, “If you bake, why do you come in here several times a week? Why not save the money and bake your own stuff?”

“It’s not as fun,” Louis explained. “You're all lovely and I like visiting you. Plus, you never let me have the banana bread recipe and mine just doesn’t turn out as good.”

Not that he had even tried, there was no need for Katie and Sarah to know that though. As far as they knew, he could bake.

Katie and Sarah shared a look and they both shrugged at the same time.

Katie was the one that gave the response. “Jessica worked full time. We already hired one person for part-time, you can be the second if you’re serious.”

He was serious. Definitely serious. Kind of. Mostly. He would certainly try.

Louis smiled. “I’m serious. If my baking is shit, I can just work the register right?”

Sarah laughed. “I guess that’s true.”

Sarah turned to Katie and asked, “Are we really hiring him? This is the worst application and job interview in the history of this store. It's also possible Perrie might kill us when she gets back and finds out we randomly hired someone.”

Louis huffed in defense. “How long have we been on a first name basis? Forever. It’s fate. Now, when do I start?”

“Can you start tomorrow? Jessica didn’t give much notice,” Katie explained. “The new guy worked in a bakery before and is already pretty set to go in the back. Perrie will probably decide if she wants you in the kitchen or up front.”

Louis was actually excited. He was pretty sure working at Levain Bakery wasn’t a reason why he was still in New York City, but what did he have to lose?

“Tomorrow it is,” Louis nodded in excitement. “Do I get free banana bread?”

“No,” Katie and Sarah said at the same time.

Louis laughed and said, “Fine. I’ll pay.”

Sarah wrapped up a piece for him and Louis briefly smelled the scent he had come in to inquire about.

“What new baked good are you working on?” Louis asked. “It smells good whatever it is.”

Katie and Sarah again looked at each other with a look of confusion.

“What smell?” Sarah asked.

“Bakery baked goods smell?” Louis questioned.

Sarah raised her eyebrow in question. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but as long as it smells good, it’s fine by me.”

She handed Louis his banana bread, and upon paying he headed towards the door.

“What time tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Three o’clock if you can,” Sarah said.

“I’ll be here!” Louis shouted over his shoulder as he headed out the door. He needed to go to the grocery store. He needed to learn how to bake.

\----

Louis arrived at the bakery at 2:30 the following day. So he was really doing this. He wore his black skinny jeans and white shirt, an outfit he had seen the other employees wearing. Louis hadn’t told Liam or Niall what he was doing, he figured he’d give it a couple days to make sure he had the time and skill to do the job.

As he came in he found Perrie behind the counter. Since she was working the register, Louis wasn’t sure what he would be doing.

“Louis!” Perrie greeted. “I hear you bake? Why didn’t you ever tell me this?”

Louis smiled and said, “I’m not very good. Hopefully I can improve my skills.”

Perrie frowned. She was in charge of the bakery, afterall. “How did you get hired if you’re not a very good baker?”

Louis had no idea.

“I heard Jessica left on really short notice,” Louis said. “I figured I could give it a shot until you find someone to take my place. You’re always busy and people will be disappointed if you don’t have time to make banana bread.”

Katie came up to the front of the shop and said, “You mean _you_ would be disappointed.”

Louis scoffed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Louis turned to Perrie and asked, “Perrie, what is the new baked good you’re making. Sarah and Katie wouldn’t tell me. It smells wonderful.”

“We haven’t been making anything new recently. I have something I want to try in a week or two, but nothing new in the past couple weeks.”

“Thanks for believing us,” Katie mumbled.

Louis gave Katie a winning smile, turned back to Perrie and asked, “So, what am I going to be doing?”

Perrie gestured to Katie to take over the register and directed Louis to follow her.

“I figure you can start by helping our other new part-timer. He can make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Sounds good,” Louis said.

Perrie continued, “He's actually a really good baker, so he can report back on how you’re doing.”

Louis laughed. “Perrie, I’m brilliant. Don’t worry about me.”

Louis looked around the bakery as Perrie directed him towards the kitchen. It was small and didn’t seem to afford much working space for the amount of items the shop made. It was possible that Perrie should actually be worried about Louis’ baking skills, but she didn’t need to know that. He would just need to impress this other part-time baker.

They reached the kitchen where muffins, breads and cookies were in the process of being made. It was impressive. Was one person doing all of this at once?

“Harry,” Perrie said to a figure who seemed to be searching for something in the refrigerator. “Harry, I brought you your much needed help.”

Said figure quickly straightened up and turned around with a beautiful smile. Whoa. That’s when Louis smelled it. The scent he had been asking about.

“You’re not a baked good,” were the first words that escaped Louis’ traitorous mouth.

Perrie was quick to let out a laugh, while the god-like figure named Harry looked at Louis with an amused expression.

Perrie looked over to Louis and asked, “That’s the smell you’ve been asking about? Harry’s scent?”

Louis quickly shook his head. “Nope. It was something else. Definitely something else. That would be weird.”

Perrie let out another laugh and gestured between the pair. “Louis this is Harry, Harry meet Louis.”

Harry wiped his already clean hand onto the pink apron he was wearing and held it out to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’ve heard great things about you.”

“You have?” Perrie and Louis both asked in astonishment.

Harry shrugged. “I heard you like the chocolate chip banana bread. It’s a good start.”

Perrie shook her head in amusement. “This should be fun. I’ll leave you both to it.”

With that she turned and headed back to the front of the store, yelling behind her, “Don’t burn anything down, Louis!”

Louis watched her go, eventually having to turn and face Harry who he found watching him.

“So,” Louis stated. “You’re Harry.”

“I am,” Harry said with a smile. “How long have you been baking?”

Oh. Louis wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to make a good impression but maybe keeping expectations at a low would be best.

Louis returned Harry’s smile and said, “Well, um, it’s a funny story really.”

Louis stopped. He had no story. Maybe he could make one up. Or maybe not because Harry smelled really fucking good and it was clouding his thoughts. Harry’s face still held a smile as he patiently waited.

Louis shrugged and said, “Okay, it’s not a funny story, or any story really. I come here a lot and when I saw that help was needed, I thought I’d fill in for a bit.”

“So you don’t bake?” Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face.

“No?” Louis wasn’t sure why he answered in a question. “But maybe you could teach me? Or if you want real help I could just let Perrie know that I’m not going to be very useful. I’m sure there are plenty of other people who would be willing to take the job.”

Harry gave a shy smile. Louis had no idea what that meant. Why would someone want to teach him how to bake? Maybe as a hobby, but this was a paying job where things needed to get finished in a timely manner. Why had he offered to work again?

Harry still hadn’t said anything. Louis was about to turn to find Perrie when Harry finally responded. “I’ll help you. Maybe I can just suggest smaller jobs for now and we can go from there. I’m not sure how they would feel if you were just learning how to bake on the job.”

Louis tried to hide his pleased smile by looking at the floor. He didn’t want to leave. More accurately, he didn’t want to leave Harry. Maybe that should scare him a little, but for now he was just happy to be here.

Louis looked back up and found what looked to be a hopeful smile on Harry’s face. Louis returned his smile and said, “Sounds good. Where do we start?”

\----

Louis watched as Harry kneaded the bread, his biceps flexing with each movement. He didn’t mean to keep watching, his eyes just drifted on their own accord. Harry was beautiful and it would be a crime for people to not take notice. Louis felt a small flare of jealousy in his stomach at the thought of other people watching Harry bake. Louis mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He just met Harry and as far as Louis knew he already had a boyfriend, or maybe a girlfriend if Louis was wrong about Harry’s preferences. Although Louis was never wrong. Maybe one percent of the time. Knowing which way Harry swung was not in that one percent though, he was positive on that. Well, ninety-nine percent positive at least.

They seemed to orbit each other around the room, Harry put ingredients together, while Louis completed tasks that Harry suggested. Louis was perfectly content taking things out of the oven and washing dishes. Whatever Harry needed, Louis was happy to oblige. Liam would be shocked if he knew that Louis was doing more than just working the register.

Louis found that Harry had gotten an early start so it was possible they would both be working the same shift. Hopefully Perrie would make that happen. They didn’t talk much at first, which is something else Liam would be shocked about. Maybe it was Harry’s scent that kept Louis’ brain from thinking coherently. Harry smelled like vanilla which was a bit confusing. All alphas Louis had ever known had a darker, muskier scent. Perhaps it was just being around baked goods that brought out the vanilla scent, which then had Louis thinking about what he would smell like outside of the bakery.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts when Perrie came back through the door. She looked between the pair and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Louis looked to Harry and questioned Perrie, “What do you mean?”

Perrie gave an exasperated look that Louis didn’t deserve and said, “Well, Louis, you're being really quiet and it’s weird. I mean, I’ve never seen you work in a kitchen before so maybe it’s normal, but it doesn’t feel normal.”  

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” Louis responded.

“Don’t be offended,” Harry quietly chimed in.

Perrie ignored them both and pointed a well-manicured finger at Harry stating, “I don’t know much about you, Harry, but I don’t see how kneading bread and rolling dough takes as much concentration as your face appears to be radiating.”

“I think we should both be offended, Harry,” Louis stated defensively.

Harry shrugged. “I was just thinking, is all.”

“Mhmm,” Perrie said under her breath. “Anyway,” she continued. “I’ve come to talk about your schedules. I’m doing some rearranging with Katie and Sarah, and have decided to hire another full time employee for after hours baking. Do you think you’d both get along working together?”

“Of course,” Louis said way too quickly, most likely failing at showing how much he wanted to work with Harry.

Louis looked over to find Harry nodding with a small grin on his face. Harry addressed Perrie and said, “Whatever you need, I'm sure I can make it work.”

Perrie gave a single nod and asked, “I was hoping three to seven Monday through Friday. How does that sound?”

Louis was originally hoping for an unrealistic schedule of a four hour day, once or twice a week, but maybe he could cut some of his hours at Starbucks instead. Vanilla and baked goods was a much better smell than stale coffee anyway.

“That works for me,” Louis stated. If it worked for Harry, it would work for Louis.

Perrie returned Louis’ smile and asked, “Do you think you’ll learn how to bake if you’re working twenty hours a week, Louis?”

Louis let out an undignified squawk. “Excuse you, but I’m an excellent baker! Absolutely excellent.”

Perrie fondly shook her head and focused back on Harry. “How is he doing? I haven’t smelled smoke so it’s not too bad?”

Harry grinned and said, “He’s getting there. I’m sure he’ll be an exceptional baker, opening his own shop in no time.”

Perrie laughed, her eyes shining with amusement. Louis scowled.

“I’m right here you know,” Louis pointed out.

“We know,” Perrie said with a laugh. “Okay, well continue on. Thanks for being here and confirming everything.”

Perrie turned to leave and was almost out of the door when she turned back to the pair and said, “I almost forgot. I need each of your schedules, if that’s okay. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want. Or you can tell me later, if you prefer that. It would really be helpful for scheduling though.”

Louis blinked in confusion. She just gave them their schedule, what else did she need?

Harry was the first to reply and stated, “I’m due in about three weeks. I can give you the exact day my rut will start once I look at my calendar.”

Oh. Louis definitely didn’t need to know that. He had considered telling Perrie later but if Harry was comfortable releasing the information, Louis might as well.

“My heat isn’t for, like, a month. Ish. Maybe a bit longer. I may, or may not, be able to tell you the exact day as Harry can,” he said. When Perrie raised her eyebrow Louis explained. “I don’t keep an exact calendar like Harry apparently does, although I could ask Liam. He would probably know.”

He heard Harry give a soft strangled sound so Louis continued for clarification. “Don’t ask me why my _roommate_ knows, I haven’t figured it out either. Maybe it’s just so he can be sure to kick me out of our flat. But I can get back to you as well.”

Louis swore he heard Harry whisper, “Oh.” Maybe also letting out a sigh of relief. Louis ignored it for his own sanity.

Perrie smiled with a glint in her eyes and said, “Cool. Thanks guys. Hopefully Louis won’t burn the place down before than.”

She turned to leave before she could see Louis’ glare. He was an excellent baker, thank you very much. Almost. Kind of. Hopefully Harry would teach him.

Once gone, Louis turned to Harry and said, “Just so you know, I really can bake. I just prefer to not let onto that talent because I don’t do well baking in front of others. I’m a pro at home.”

Harry smiled wide, causing his beautiful dimples to pop. “I’m sure you are. Maybe you could bake something at home and bring it for a taste test tomorrow.”

“Definitely,” Louis stated as he turned to take cookies out of the oven. Dammit. Why did his brain to mouth filter fail him when there were pretty boys involved? He needed to text Liam.

Once he set the cookies out to cool he excused himself for a quick break. Once out of sight, he pulled his phone out to text Liam, praying he would get a fast response.

_Boobear: “Liam! I need you to pick up some cookies from Zabar’s tonight. I beg of you. I promise I’ll do the dishes for the next week!”_

Louis gave a sigh of relief when he saw the indication that Liam was typing.

_Leeum: “Why Zabar’s? I’m going to Trader Joe’s so I’ll get some there.”_

_Boobear: “Zabar’s! Please! It’s a really good reason and I promise to tell you while I’m doing the dishes.”_

_Leeum: “Trader Joe’s. Take it or leave it.”_

_Boobear: “Fine. Just make sure they’re the good kind. But nothing complicated.”_

_Leeum: “I have no idea what that means but whatever.”_

_Boobear: “Thank you! You’re my favorite!”_

_Leeum: “Only when you need something. Later.”_

Louis had the best roommates. With the exception that Niall was continuously changing Louis’ contact name to Boobear. He should never have told anyone that. Louis headed back into the kitchen to rejoin Harry, while correcting his name on his phone.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up and stated, “My roommate is an idiot who keeps changing my contact name, but besides that, yeah.”

Harry cocked his eyebrow in curiosity and asked, “What do they change it to? Do you not lock your phone?”

Louis ignored Harry’s first question in the hopes he would forget about it and said, “Yes, I lock my phone. I keep changing my passcode as well but I’m starting to wonder if Niall uses my thumb to unlock it when I’m sleeping or something.”

Harry let out a shockingly loud laugh and said, “That’s dedication. I like them.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course you would.”

Louis looked at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. It was already six-thirty. Only half an hour left to spend with Harry. Where did the hours go? After Perrie had pointed out the kitchen's awkwardness, they had been talking nonstop. Louis felt like he knew everything about Harry, but also absolutely nothing. This was the first time in history that Louis would be okay with his work day not ending.

\----

The one consolation Louis had upon finishing up his shift was that he would see Harry the following day. They walked the short two blocks to the subway and ended up giving each other a quick wave through the crowd as Harry bolted to the oncoming downtown train as Louis was swept away into the crowd to the uptown train. Tomorrow.

Once back at his flat, he had about ten seconds of relief before both Liam and Niall were questioning him about cookies.

“So,” Niall started. “What are the cookies for?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m in the mood for cookies.”

Niall pointed to the coffee table where Louis counted five boxes.

Louis looked over to Liam and asked, “Why did you buy five different kinds?”

“You sounded desperate,” Liam said. “I was trying to be a good roommate and buy a nice selection as I don’t know what they’re for. You’re paying me back anyway so the more the better.”

Niall headed over to the cookies and started to inspect them. Niall turned back to Liam and asked, “Why did you buy three different kinds of chocolate chip? That’s not much of a selection if you ask me.”

Louis ignored Niall and addressed Liam. “First of all, Lima, I did not sound desperate in a text message. And second of all, I did not say anything about paying for five boxes.”

“I can take them back, if you want,” Liam said.

Niall shook his head and stated, “Hell, no. Louis, pay Liam and tell us what this is about.”

Louis sighed in defeat and headed to the couch. It had been a long day but Liam and Niall continued to look at him expectantly.

“I found a job,” Louis said. “It’s at Levain Bakery where I’m going to be working three to seven Monday through Friday. I’ll need to cut some hours at Starbucks, which I’m happy to do. There are nice people at Levain and I told one of them that I would bring cookies tomorrow for him to taste test. The end.”

Louis sat up a bit to inspect the cookies in more detail to find which ones he would take to his new job. When he looked up he found both Liam and Niall sitting with a mixture of a blank, yet shocked, expression.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked between Liam and Niall. “Who would like to talk first? Liam? Niall? Let’s get this over with so I can watch Breaking Bad in peace.”

Liam was the first to speak. “You seriously got a job there? I thought you were kidding.”

“I was,” Louis said through a mouth full of cookie. He swallowed and continued, “I was. But then they were hiring so I figured, why not?”

“You don’t bake,” Niall pointed out. “I was pretty sure that was a requirement to work in a bakery. Apparently not?”

“Wait,” Liam interrupted. He gestured to the boxes of cookies and said, “Are you _pretending_ you know how to bake?”

Louis scoffed. “No. I just don’t have time. I bake all of the time when I’m back home in England. I’m an excellent baker.”

“Okay, well we’ll just pretend that’s a real statement and move on,” Liam said. “So, again, why the cookies?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t have time to bake anything tonight. I will some other time, I’m busy tonight though.”

“I thought you were watching Breaking Bad,” Niall said.

“Like I said,” Louis responded. “I’m busy. Or do you want me to trash the cookies and make my own?”

Niall shook his head and said, “No. I’m sure you’re right. You’re an excellent baker who just doesn’t have the time. Now, which box are you taking so I can eat the rest?”

Louis decided to skip out on cereal for dinner and elected to have cookies instead. With Liam's help, he found the most perfectly imperfect homemade looking cookies and set them aside. Hopefully Harry makes his own cookies and doesn’t frequent Trader Joe’s baked goods section.

\----

It was easier than Louis thought it would be when he asked his boss at Starbucks for fewer hours. Did his hard work ethic go unnoticed that made the change go so smoothly? On the other hand, he was set to spend time with Harry. Baking was much more fun than dealing with New Yorkers, no matter how nice the customers were.

Louis arrived at Levain’s a few minutes before his shift was to start and found Harry already in the kitchen kneading bread. He was facing away from the door and Louis stopped in his tracks when he noticed Harry’s back muscles flexing as he worked. Louis wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there when Harry looked over his shoulder. From the smirk on Harry’s face, it was clear Louis had been in the same position far too long.

Louis mentally shook his head, to clear his thoughts of shoulders and back muscles, and held up his plastic bag of cookies. Naturally he had put them into his own container to make them look authentic.

“Homemade chocolate chip cookies!” Louis exclaimed as he moved into the kitchen. He opened the bag and held them out to Harry who gave a soft laugh. He wiped his hands on a towel and pulled out a cookie. Liam had assured Louis that he had picked the most homemade looking cookies out of the selection and Louis could only hope for the best. He’d end up telling Harry eventually. Probably. Maybe not.

Harry nodded in what was hopefully approval after his second bite and said, “Delicious. Even better than what I was expecting.”

Louis internally preened.

“Maybe you don’t need help on learning how to bake after all,” Harry continued. “Maybe I can just encourage you to be more confident in someone else's kitchen.”

Louis placed the bag of cookies on the counter and shrugged. “Maybe. But I like learning new things. Chocolate chip is my specialty so I don’t really focus on anything else.”

Louis had no idea what he was saying but Harry was smiling fondly, so he shut his mouth and took the win.

They both jolted when Perrie came into the kitchen. She spotted the bag of cookies and asked, “Who brought the cookies? Why are outside cookies being brought in here? Ours are way better.”

Louis scoffed. “Excuse you, but I made those.”

Perrie looked at Louis in confusion. “You made those?”

“Yes.”

“Can I try one?”

Louis nodded and said, “Of course.”

He watched as Perrie delicately plucked out a cookie and bit into it. She frowned and Louis immediately knew he was caught.

“These are from Trader Joe’s,” Perrie said with a furrowed brow.

Louis shook his head in defense. “No, they’re not. I found their recipe in a cooking forum online. These are fresh from my kitchen.”

Perrie looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow. “You know these are from Trader Joe’s, right?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Katie running into the kitchen asking if the brownies were ready.

Harry nodded and said, “Yeah, they’re cooling now. I can bring them up front in a few minutes.”

“Cool, thanks Harry,” Katie replied. She turned to leave the room, but Perrie stopped her.

“Katie, wait,” Perrie said.

Katie looked back with a questioning expression and asked, “What’s up?”

Perrie pointed to Louis’ bag of cookies and stated, “Try one of Louis’ cookies. I’m curious to know what you think.”

Louis watched as Katie reached into the bag. He was about to give in and admit they weren’t homemade when a wave of vanilla hit him. Louis involuntarily moved closer to Harry until he could feel the warmth of his skin. Not quite touching, but comforting.

“Aren’t these from Trader Joe’s?” he heard Katie ask.

And what the fuck?

“Louis made them,” Harry answered.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. At least someone believed his lie. Not that that was necessarily a good thing, of course. He watched as Katie furrowed her brows but she gave Louis a thumbs up and headed out of the kitchen.

Louis was about to ask Harry how he could help when Sarah appeared in the doorway. She looked around and asked, “Where are Louis’ cookies? I want to try one.”

Perrie had a smirk on her face as she pointed to the cookies. Sarah was quick to bite into one and she furrowed her brows. Louis hated all of his coworkers with their stupid furrowed brows.

Sarah eventually nodded and said, “These are definitely from Trader Joe’s. Good try, Louis. You should have gotten some from Zabar’s, they probably wouldn’t have been so obvious.”

Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever. Don’t you guys have work to do? Me and Harry are trying to bake and you’re crowding our space.”

Perrie and Sarah both laughed and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Louis and Harry alone. Louis easily admitted that he loved that everyone got along so seamlessly. It was only his second day on the job and it was as if they had been working together for ages.

Louis turned to face Harry and asked, “And what about you, Harry? How did you like Trader Joe’s cookies?”

A smile played on Harry’s lips but he didn’t say anything as he reached for something that had been sitting on the counter.

“For you,” Harry said as he handed Louis something covered in a napkin. “Your cookies were amazing.”

Louis unwrapped the napkin to find a piece of chocolate chip banana bread. Harry was his favorite coworker.

“You’re my favorite,” Louis stated. He tore off a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth. “So what do you want me to do?”

Harry turned back to kneading bread and stated, “They left the same duties as yesterday so it’s pretty much a repeat. Maybe you could help a little more with the food today and we can share the washing up though.”

Louis nodded as he looked around. He had no idea what to do. What did they do the previous day? He had been a bit distracted. Or a lot distracted. He still was distracted. He most definitely needed to concentrate.

Louis felt Harry nudge him and he was directed to a large ball of dough sitting near the one Harry was working on. Louis washed his hands and got to work. He was definitely not as good at kneading bread as Harry. This was confirmed when he noticed Harry frequently glancing over with a frown on his face.

Louis finally let go of the dough and stated, “I know. I’m sure I’m doing it wrong. Do you want me to do dishes instead?”

Harry looked over with an even deeper frown and asked, “What? You’re not doing it wrong. Why would you think that?”

Louis shrugged. “You keep looking over and frowning at what I’m doing.”

Harry cleared his face and shook his head. “It’s not that. You’re doing fine.”

“I’m really not meant for baking, Harry. I understand that and it’s okay. I honestly don't know why Perrie has me working in the kitchen.”

Louis moved towards the sink to wash his hands. There were plenty of other things that needed to be done.

“I can’t smell you,” Harry said in a rush. “Why can’t I smell you? I couldn’t yesterday either.”

Oh. Well, that’s not what Louis was expecting. He slowly moved back to the table and started poking at the dough. Harry had stopped his job completely and Louis could see the lovely shade of pink in his cheeks.

“It’s the kind of suppressants I take. They neutralize my scent. Obviously.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Harry asked. “I mean, it’s fine that you do. I’m just curious.”

Louis could see Harry’s cheeks heating even farther. He was endeared.

“My ex-boyfriend got them for me,” Louis could see Harry grimace and rushed on. “He didn’t force me to take them or anything, but he liked that I did. He said he didn’t like how other alphas looked at me and preferred that they not be able to try to scent me. It made sense at the time.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Harry said. “Was he an alpha? I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want.”

Louis gave Harry a reassuring smile. “He was. Or is. Maybe he didn’t like my scent. I never bothered to ask. But after we broke up I found it refreshing not having alphas continuously look my way or trying to scent me in the club.”

Harry nodded his head in understanding. “What happened to him?”

“I thought he was my alpha so I blindly followed him halfway across the world,” Louis stated. “He found his omega about a month after we got here.” Louis put air quotes around the word found because he still didn't get how Tyler all of a sudden realized Louis wasn't his omega.

Louis let out a humourless laugh and let that stir in the air for Harry to process. It was embarrassing that he had believed Tyler was his alpha. They had a good relationship but in hindsight it didn’t make sense why Tyler had suggested the suppressants. Alphas usually liked to scent their omega right? Tyler would still take the action of scenting him and Louis didn’t give it thought at the time. In the end, Louis had finally settled on the fact that Tyler didn’t want to move to New York City alone and Louis had been more than willing to travel with him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. He moved back to kneading the bread.

Louis shrugged to himself. “It’s fine. It’s in the past and I’ve met some great people here.”

Harry remained silent as he continued to work with the dough. Louis didn’t need to be a baker to know that Harry’s task could have been completed long ago.

“Do you think you should move on to something else?” Louis asked. “Maybe you could show me how to properly knead _this_ ball of dough, since all I’m doing is poking it.”

Louis watched as Harry’s cheeks flushed again. He loved it. They spent the remainder of the day working side by side. Harry showed Louis the proper way to knead bread but in the end Louis left that part up to Harry as he still didn’t feel qualified for that job. Not yet at least. Harry asked if Louis would like to help pour ingredients into the mixing bowl, at which Louis had rolled his eyes and declined. He was perfectly capable of pouring items into a bowl on his own. He wasn't _that_ helpless. As the day went on, Louis started to notice that Harry never _told_ him what to do, instead always asked if he wanted to do a task, or making a suggestion of something to work on. Louis wondered why, as it would have been easier just to give him a job to complete. He let the thought go for another day.

The other girls from the bakery came in and out at regular intervals so Louis held back on any flirting. Near the end of her shift Perrie came back and asked, “So, how is your apprentice doing, Harry?”

Louis looked up from where he was taking cookies off of the baking sheet to cool and asked, “Apprentice? What about baker?”

Perrie laughed. “Until you bring homemade cookies that are actually made, in your own _home_ , you are an apprentice.”

Louis let out a huff, but Perrie addressed Harry and asked, “Is he a baker yet? Or more like an overly compensated apprentice?”

Harry’s eyes flitted over to Louis before saying, “Um. Both?”

Perrie rolled her eyes and turned back to Louis. “Fine. You can have the title ‘Baker’s Apprentice’. That way you can have both words in your job title. How’s that?”

Louis nodded. “That works for now, I suppose.”

Perrie gave him a fond look. “You’re lucky you’re cute. No other bakery in the world would keep someone on when they bring store bought cookies in trying to pass them off as their own.”

“Heeeeey,” Louis said in a protest.

Perrie raised her eyebrows at him. Fine. She was right. Louis gave her a grateful smile and said, “You’re the best, Perrie. This is so much better than working at Starbucks, so I really appreciate you letting me stay. It’s fun and I’m learning a lot.”

Perrie gave a smile and nod of finality. “Good. But please do try to get up to speed quickly. Poor Harry is taking the brunt of the work.”

Louis grimaced. Of course she was right. He looked over to Harry who was shaking his head. Harry was going to deny it in three… two… one…

“It’s not a problem,” Harry stated. “Our work is pretty evenly split and Louis is really helpful.”

Louis senses were suddenly attacked with the strong scent of vanilla sweeping over him, leaving him speechless and unable to argue. He wondered if the action was intentional or not. What did that mean? He needed to get Harry alone so they could properly flirt. There was no doubt that Louis liked Harry, but he needed to figure out if it was mutual.

\----

As Louis headed home, he couldn’t help thinking about Harry’s clear frustration in not being able to smell Louis. Besides Tyler, no other alpha had seemed to care that they couldn’t pick up Louis’ scent. No one said anything so Louis never thought to change suppressants. Could that be why he had not been in any long term relationship since Tyler? Did the alphas he met quickly move on to someone else, figuring Louis wasn’t meant for them because they couldn’t properly scent him?

Thankfully he found Liam lounging on the couch when Louis arrived home. He needed to talk to someone and Liam was the perfect person to help.

Louis grabbed a cookie and flopped down next to Liam. Getting straight to the point he asked, “Do you think I should change suppressants? Something that doesn’t neutralize my scent?”

Liam looked over and asked, “Where is this coming from?”

Louis shrugged. “I’m just curious. Like, do alphas care whether they can smell my scent?”

Liam gave a quiet chuckle to which Louis followed up by giving an evil glare, causing Liam to drop back into the serious conversation. He nodded and said, “Yes, of course they care, Louis. I was already with Zayn when we met so it was no big deal, but I still wondered why you would hide your scent. It’s not necessarily a turn off, but an interested alpha is going to want to scent you.”

Louis threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Well, why didn’t you ever say anything?!?”

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis outburst and stated, “Like I said, I was already with Zayn so I didn’t give it much thought. I guess after awhile I just forgot that you didn’t have any omega smell so I didn’t think to mention it?”

“Is this why I haven’t had any long term relationships?”

Liam cringed at that. “Maybe? I mean, I would think a truly interested alpha would say something. But, unlike me, a lot of alphas are idiots who don’t want to bother and just move on.”

Louis smacked Liam upside the head.

“What the fuck was that for?!?” Liam exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as if it had really hurt. Hopefully it did.

“Unlike you claim,” Louis said. “You’re an idiot alpha. You should have said something.”

Liam shrugged. “I figured you knew? Plus, you did mention how you liked that alphas weren’t always scenting you in the clubs and such.”

Louis huffed. Liam was right about that. He just didn’t think of the long term consequences.

Louis relented and stated, “Fine. I’ll forgive you for not saying anything if you make me dinner.”

Liam rolled his eyes. Again. “There is leftover lasagna in the fridge. You can have some if you want.”

“Cool,” Louis said as he stood up. “Thanks for _finally_ saying something. Even though I had to ask.”

“Sure thing,” Liam said behind him as Louis moved into the kitchen. It was a small flat so it didn’t take much to hear from the other room. “This is about Cookie Guy, isn’t it?”

Louis turned back around to face Liam. He crossed his arms in defense and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Also, your choice of cookies was shit. Everyone knew they were from Trader Joe’s.”

Liam snorted. “Did Cookie Guy say they were from Trader Joe’s?”

Huh. Harry never did call him out about them not being homemade. Louis shook his head and said, “No. But the three other girls there did. You’re a failure at picking out cookies.”

Liam gave a knowing smile and said, “You like Cookie Guy and that’s why you’re asking about suppressants, isn't it?”

“Again, I have no idea what you mean,” Louis said as he turned back to head to the refrigerator.

“If you say so, Lou,” Liam called after him. “If you’re interested, Zayn keeps a bottle of suppressants here. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you having some if you paid him back.”

Well, fuck. That was a tempting offer. Harry really had looked frustrated at not being able to smell him. Perrie had noticed Harry’s frustration the first day, and obviously Louis found out today. Now after the conversation with Liam, Louis wanted to see if Harry was affected by Louis’ scent.

Louis scooped lasagna onto a plate and put it in the microwave before returning back to the living room. He caught Liam’s attention and Louis finally mumbled, “Fine. Where are they?”

Liam happily clapped his hands and got up. “I’ll get them and toss them on your bed. Go get ‘em tiger!”

“Shut up,” Louis stated as he turned around to grab his food. He heard Liam’s laughter dwindle as he moved farther back into their flat.

\----

So he was really doing this. Louis had inspected Zayn’s suppressants the night before and found they were the same brand he had taken years ago. The same brand he would likely be buying if he continued to use them. He popped one in his mouth and gave a loving pat on the head of the stuffed buddha Niall had gotten him as a joke. Louis may not be buddhist, but hopefully it would help for things to go well.

Unfortunately Liam had already left for the day so he couldn’t give an opinion on Louis’ scent. Niall was useless with his lack of opinion. Not that it was his fault he was beta but still, it would have been helpful. Louis internally rolled his eyes. He had spent enough years on regular suppressants to know he didn’t stink, but he also knew it would be a surprise to the few alphas and omegas he knew. That was the part he was nervous about. That and Harry. Mostly Harry.

Why had Louis stupidly told Harry he had been taking the scent neutralizer suppressants for years? Now he was showing up to work immediately after that conversation with a scent? Because that’s not obvious. Hopefully Harry would react like he did with the cookies and not say anything. That would at least be a lot less awkward. Maybe. At least the three girls were all betas so there wasn’t the worry of them pointing it out.

Upon his arrival, Harry was once again already busy in his work. Today he was filling muffin tins. Harry was facing the door and Louis just wanted to spend the day watching him work. He was beautiful.

As Louis moved farther into the kitchen Harry’s head snapped up so fast he heard it crack. Louis thought that was an exaggeration for books and movies but apparently it’s an actual thing. Harry’s eyes went comically wide and Louis knew exactly why. He was growing used to Harry’s constant scent of vanilla, but now he was quickly becoming engulfed in a different scent. He couldn’t quite place what it was, but from the way Louis’ own body was reacting, he could only assume it was arousal. He was extremely proud of himself for holding in a whimper.

“What’s going on?” Perrie asked from a distance. Louis was frozen in place, speechless, as he kept his eyes glued to Harry’s. He wasn’t expecting this reaction. He hoped there would be something that could help determine Harry’s feelings but this was a whole new level.

“Louis! Harry!” Louis was snapped out of his hungry eyed Harry coma by Perrie waving her hand in front of his face.

Louis blinked a few times to clear his mind and senses from Harry’s pheromones that were still running rampant. He turned his full attention to Perrie and said, “Sorry. So sorry. What were you saying?”

“What is wrong with the two of you?” Perrie asked.

Louis heard Harry clear his throat and the room slowly returned to its usual scent of lingering vanilla and baked goods.

“Sorry, Perrie,” Harry stated. “I zoned out for a moment. What’s up?”

Perrie looked between the pair with her eyebrows raised in question and inquired, “No, seriously. What just happened between the two of you?”

“If I say that nothing happened, will that work?” Louis asked. “Or do you want an actual answer?”

Perrie seemed to consider it for a moment, then said, “Nothing will work for now. I was just going to tell you we don’t have any more chocolate chip banana bread. If you could work on that first, that would be great.”

No chocolate chip banana bread? He really needed some after that exchange with Harry. Or lack of exchange? They still hadn’t spoken.

“None at all?” Louis asked. He gave a small pout of disappointment.

Perrie gave a loving pat to Louis' shoulder and and stated, “You poor thing. Blame Harry, he bought the last piece.”

Louis whipped around to Harry who was smiling sheepishly. Louis watched as he reached over to the end of the table to grab something covered in a napkin. Harry held it out and said, “For you.”

“Oh, my God,” Perrie mumbled. “Are you sure you only just met the other day? You seem like you’ve known each other for a lot longer.”

Louis shrugged and reached for the banana bread that Harry gently placed in his hand. He smiled up at him and said, ”Well, we did just meet the other day, but I agree.”

Perrie shook her head and turned to leave, yelling behind her, “Teach the baker’s apprentice how to make bread, Harry!”

As soon as she was out the door Louis didn’t even have time to think before Harry was apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” Harry quietly said. “About earlier. I was, um, I was just surprised. Sorry.”

He was looking down at the counter to avoid eye contact. Louis wasn’t sure what to say. There seemed to be a lot more than just surprise in Harry’s reaction. A _lot_ more. Louis could still sense it in his nose if he concentrated. So much for things not being awkward.

He wasn’t sure what to say to make things less awkward for Harry. Louis decided he was perfectly fine now that he knew Harry liked Louis’ scent. He smiled and said, “It’s fine, Harry. Thank you for the bread.”

Harry finally seemed to pull himself together, looked at Louis and stated the obvious. “You changed your suppressants.”

“I did,” Louis stated. He was not having this conversation. Absolutely not. They had bread to make. Louis looked around the kitchen in an attempt to figure out the ingredients they would need and ended up asking. “We have bread to make. What ingredients do you need?”

For the first time since Louis walked in, Harry moved at a proper pace. Louis watched on as Harry quickly gathered ingredients and started his work. Louis really needed to learn how to bake. He felt useless. The past two days they had the same tasks, now he was thrown off.

“What should I do?” Louis hopelessly asked. “I’m so useless. Why am I even employed here? Seriously, I might as well quit. I feel bad taking the bakery’s money when I can’t do anything. Maybe I’ll go see if I can work the register instead. I’m sure one of the girls wouldn’t mind.”

“I would,” Harry stated as he started stirring ingredients into a large bowl. “I would mind.”

Louis let out a soft laugh. “Right, well, that makes no difference and helps absolutely no one in running the shop.”

Harry set the bowl down and turned to face Louis. His eyes looked hopeful when he said, “How about this. What are you doing after work?”

That had nothing to do with their present situation but Louis liked where that question might be headed.

“Nothing?” Louis meant to make that a statement, not a question but too late.

“Would you like to learn how to make bread tonight? My kitchen is _really_ tiny but I have everything that we need to make it. Or if you want we could go to yours and I can teach you there, if you prefer that.”

Louis snorted. He didn’t mean to but it caused Harry’s face to fall. Louis quickly moved on and said, “Sorry. It’s just, I mean, do I look like someone that would have baking supplies in my kitchen?”

Harry’s face morphed into a wide smile and said, “I mean, your roommates might?”

“They absolutely would not.”

Harry laughed and said, “Well then, would you like to come over to make bread? My kitchen really is small though. I’m pretty sure it was built with only one cook in mind.”

Bonus points go to the person who built Harry’s kitchen with only one cook in mind. The smaller the space the closer they would have to be. Could they make more than just bread though? Just a thought.

“I would love to,” Louis said. “In the meantime, what should I do?”

Harry returned to making the bread and suggested things Louis could do to help out. Once again, Louis noticed Harry never gave him direct instructions. He asked if Louis wanted to do a job or made suggestions on what he could do next. Not that Louis knew any apprentices, but it seemed like they would be told to do jobs in order to learn faster. Especially if an omega was an apprentice to an alpha. Harry was unique and Louis liked him.

Once the baked goods that were needed immediately were complete, Harry slowed down a bit and became more talkative. Louis learned that Harry had come to New York City in pursuit of a job at a stock market firm that Louis had never heard of. Louis was shocked to find Harry had taken a job as a part time assistant in order to move halfway across the world to join the company. Even more surprising, he was _still_ an assistant. Harry still held the belief that the job position he moved for would open up soon. Louis didn’t say anything about the fact that if it had been two years, the promise of a promotion was incredibly shady. Either way, Harry was definitely the most amazing alpha he had ever met. He worked part time as an assistant and now in the kitchen of a bakery; two job roles most alphas wouldn’t be caught dead in. Louis really, really liked Harry.

\----

The end of the work day finally came and Louis never knew he would be excited about the prospect of making bread.

“I’m sorry, I live downtown,” Harry stated as they headed to the subway station.

Louis turned to him in confusion and asked, “Why are you sorry you live downtown? I love downtown. Well, mostly. I guess it depends how far downtown you mean when you say downtown. I tend to get lost when the streets become names instead of numbers. Which is mostly what downtown consists of. So I guess I’ll have to let you know if I like your version of downtown?”

What the fuck was he saying. He was word vomiting. Was he nervous? Maybe they were excited nerves? Either way he needed to shut up.

Harry let out a soft chuckle and said, “I hope you like my version of downtown. I’m just sorry we’re going in the opposite direction of where you live.”

“How do you know where I live?”

“You take the uptown train after work,” Harry said. “I just assumed.”

“Oh,” Louis eloquently stated. “Yeah, I live in Harlem.”

Louis looked over to find Harry tripping on an invisible object. Louis couldn’t hold in his laughter as he asked, “What was that for?”

Harry shook his head violently and rushed to say, “Nothing. Nothing at all. There was a crack in the sidewalk.”

“Riiiiight,” Louis stated skeptically. “So you were saying? Or were you not saying anything?”

Harry appeared to have regained his composure as they entered the subway station. Their conversation stopped for a moment as they weaved through the crowd and made their way to the platform.

Once settled, Harry continued the conversation and asked, “You live in Harlem?”

“I do.”

“Are you safe there?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and said, “You’re being judgemental about Harlem, aren’t you?”

Harry grimaced and said, “No. Not at all. I’m sure it’s nice.”

“You are,” Louis interrupted with amusement in his voice. “You’re thinking about the unrealistic movie versions of Harlem and how it’s portrayed as the epicenter of violence in the city.”

Harry gave a timid smile and said, “Well, there are a lot of movies out there. I mean, the Incredible Hulk did some major damage in Harlem. But I’m sure you live in a nice neighborhood. You have a good judge of character.”

“You’ve known me three days,” Louis pointed out.

Harry nudged Louis’ shoulder as the train pulled into the station. “Well, like you told Perrie, it seems like we’ve known each other longer.”

Louis couldn’t contain the smile that caused the weird crinkles by his eyes to appear. Louis wasn’t exactly a fan of those particular crinkles but from the way Harry’s eyes lit up, he couldn’t help but think that maybe they weren’t so bad afterall.

The train was crowded with no available seats so they rode in relative silence, occasionally commenting on the people around them. A passenger came in with a dog a few stations down and Louis watched in amusement as Harry continued to wave at it with a clear desire to go over and pet it. Louis silently laughed at Harry’s look of disappointment when the dog and owner got off at the following station. Harry remained on the train at the 14th Street exit causing Louis to internally groan. It was clear Harry lived in an area of street names instead of numbers meaning there was a fifty-fifty percent chance Louis was going to get lost on his way home.  

When they finally exited the train and got above ground, Louis looked around. Where the hell were they? As Harry navigated the streets Louis took in his surroundings in a futile attempt to remember where he was. He would just have to trust google maps on the way home.

Harry stopped at an old brownstone building that was sandwiched in between newer complexes and Louis immediately loved it. Pre-war buildings may not have all of the luxuries of newer flats, but they had character and life.

Upon climbing four flights of stairs, Harry unlocked the door and said, “I’m pretty sure my roommate is out for the night so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

“Cool,” Louis simply stated. A tiny kitchen with just Harry? He was all for it.

The flat was just as Louis would have imagined from a pre-war complex. Very small with the living room taking up most of the flat’s space. It was also nicely decorated and felt homey. Louis absolutely loved it.

“Who did the decorating?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged and stated, “It was a joint effort between me and my roommate.”

“I love it,” Louis stated.

“Thanks,” Harry said with a smile.

Harry pointed to a doorway leading into the kitchen. Harry wasn’t lying about it being tiny. The left side of the small room was lined with a refrigerator, small countertop, sink and a miniature hob. There was not much room between the appliances on the left and the right side wall. Louis was pretty sure Lottie’s closet had more floor space to move around in. There was surely not going to be room for any food fights. Maybe.

“You ready?” Harry asked. “I’m thinking we can do banana bread.”

“Bring it on,” Louis said. He was admittedly excited. Excited to bake. He never thought he’d say that. Or think it. Whatever.

Louis hopped up on the counter and Harry proceeded to give him an unimpressed look.

“This is a baking lesson, Lou,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow. “No sitting around. Plus you’re blocking the cabinet with all of the ingredients.”

Louis gave an exaggerated huff but slid off of the counter while asking, “Okay, what do I do? Teach me your ways.”

Harry brushed his fingers along Louis’ hip as he moved around him to get the ingredients out of the cabinet. Louis barely contained the shiver of pleasure the action caused. Bless whoever made this kitchen for one.

Louis made room and watched on as Harry gathered all the ingredients, placing them on the hob to leave room on the counter to work.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked when it appeared he had everything settled.

“Oh, I’ve never been more ready to bake in my life.”

“Mhmm.”

“What?” Louis asked in a scandalous tone.

Harry gave a wide smile, dimples popping. Louis made a mental goal to bring out his dimples at every chance possible.

Harry ignored Louis’ question and continued, “Usually I just throw everything together without a recipe, but as it’s your first time we’ll stick to a basic one so you can follow along.

“Or you could just tell me what to do,” Louis suggested.

Louis didn’t miss the quick frown Harry gave before clearing it from his face. Harry shook his head and stated, “If I tell you what to do, you won’t learn.”

Harry handed over his phone with a recipe and instructions already pulled up. When did he do that? Louis skimmed through them. It seemed easy enough.

Louis looked over to Harry and said, “So basically put everything in a bowl, mix it up and that’s it.”

Harry gave a single nod and said, “Yep, that’s it. That recipe says to mash the bananas when they’re in the bowl but I personally like to mash them separately.”

Louis raised his eyebrow and asked, “And why is that?”

Harry shrugged and said, “It’s more fun.”

They got to work, Louis reading the instructions once more before starting. He looked around for an electric mixer until remembering that Harry was the type to hand mix everything. Louis grabbed the whisk and slowly put in the first ingredients as Harry pretended not to be watching as he unpeeled bananas.

“I must say,” Louis began. “Whisking is kind of fun. I bet it’s a good stress reliever.”

“It is,” Harry said as he set down a banana. “Especially when you actually whisk. If the recipe wanted you to stir the ingredients you should have just used a spoon instead of the whisk.”

“Oii!” Louis exclaimed over Harry’s laughter. “Why don’t I peel the bananas and _you_ whisk then.”

“No way,” Harry said. “This is a baking lesson.”

Louis huffed but couldn’t help but agree. “Fine. Show me how to whisk.”

It was a tight squeeze as Harry came up behind Louis and covered Louis’ hand on the whisk with his own. “You just gently begin to move…”

Harry’s sentence was cut off when Louis’ horribly jerky movement with the whisk caused flour to fly into their faces.

The pair froze in a state of momentary shock. How had so much flour flown out of the bowl? Seriously, did the entire amount Louis had just placed in the bowl come flying back out?

“Okay, well I now have flour in my eyes,” Harry slowly stated as if he were commenting on the weather. He gave a soft squeeze to Louis’ hand that was still holding the offending whisk, before pulling back. Louis immediately missed the warmth on his back as Harry moved to get a towel to clean up.

“This was not my fault,” Louis stated with laughter in his voice. “You started whisking before I was ready.”

Harry’s words came out muffled behind the towel he was using to wipe off his face. “This was most definitely your fault. I had barely even moved.”

“Exactly,” Louis said. He had no idea where he was going with the thought. Harry didn’t need to know that Louis felt something beyond just the touch of his skin. How could Louis explain it if he didn’t know what it meant. So instead he turned to quickly scoop up some of the mashed banana onto his index finger and proceeded to wipe the banana down Harry’s cheek.

Harry looked at him like a deer in headlights when he asked, “Did you just wipe banana on my face?”

“No?”

“No?” Harry questioned in a serious tone.

Louis shrugged and turned back to the counter of ingredients. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Are we going to make bread or what?”

Before he knew it, Louis’ food fight in the tiny kitchen became an abrupt reality. Harry’s strong arms wrapped around Louis’ waist and he was quickly pulled in tight so they were chest to chest. Louis didn’t have time to think before Harry was wiping mashed banana down his cheek. While Harry’s arms around him were nice, Louis would not lose a fight and it quickly escalated into a war of food and ingredients. Louis was most definitely winning when Harry slipped and fell. With their limbs tangled, Louis smacked his head on the wall before he hit the ground, Harry landing on top of him.

“Bloody hell,” Louis groaned from beneath Harry. “Fucking ouch.”

“Oh, my God,” Harry said frantically as he pushed his weight off of Louis. “Oh, my God, Lou, are you okay? Holy shit. I’m so sorry. My sister says I have limbs like a baby giraffe. I’m so sorry. Is your head okay? Are you okay? Did you hurt anything? What can I do?"

Louis blinked up at Harry in confusion. He couldn’t decide what made his head hurt more; hitting it against the wall or Harry’s verbal attack. Definitely Harry’s verbal attack.

“What is going on in here?” Louis heard a second person say from the doorway. Where did this person come from and why did it sound like Liam? It couldn't be Liam. Hitting his head was causing hallucinations.

Harry scrambled off of Louis, leaving him sprawled on the floor alone. Louis continued to lay there, closing his eyes in no hurry to test to see how bad the wall had hit him. It was the wall’s fault after all.

“Liam!” Harry exclaimed. What the fuck? Liam was here?

Louis squinted one eye open to look at the figure hovering over him. It was in fact Liam.

“Harry is prettier, Liam,” Louis lazily stated. “I vote you go away and he stay here with me instead. I’m in pain and need someone who may care about me. That person clearly isn’t you so run along.”

Liam laughed and held out his hand. Louis gave in and reached up for Liam’s assistance to get off of the messy floor.

The trio moved out of the kitchen to provide more space to move around. Harry was quick to move to Louis’ side, placing his arm around his waist and pulling him in. On any other occasion Louis would have melted into the alpha’s side, but he had Liam to deal with and he couldn’t show any sign of weakness. Instead, Louis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Liam.

Liam stood facing Harry and Louis with a look of confusion on his face. Louis had seen it often in their years of friendship.

“So,” Liam started. “How did you two….” Liam stopped abruptly. Louis could see the moment Liam put the pieces together, which was a lot faster than average, and he promptly pointed an accusatory finger at Harry and excitedly addressed Louis. “Harry is Cookie Guy! Is Harry Cookie Guy?!?”

“Oh, my God,” Louis mumbled as he dropped his face into his hands. He was going to kill Liam. Harry let go of Louis’ waist, cupped the back of his neck and gave a gentle squeeze. Harry’s arm was back around his waist before Louis could give it any thought.

“Cookie Guy?” Harry asked.

“Oh, um, I mean, maybe not?” Liam gave up speaking and looked towards the floor in what Louis hoped was embarrassment due to his outburst. Good.

Louis tentatively looked up at Harry who was already looking at Louis with a knowing smirk on his face. Louis hated Liam. With a passion. Mostly. If Liam didn’t pay half of Louis’ portion of rent he would hate him. Louis would have to wait for additional income before he could choose to officially hate.

“Cookie Guy?” Harry asked again, now with a knowing tone. The smirk was still on his face and his eyes danced in amusement.

Louis threw a glare at Liam who was back to looking between the pair.

Turning his full attention to Harry, he let out a sigh and finally admitted the truth. “You know those cookies were from Trader Joe’s, Harry. While I appreciate you never saying anything you know they were.”

Harry let out a little snuffle of a half laugh and Louis continued, “Anyway, Liam is the one that bought them. He was too lazy to go to Zabar’s so he just bought nearly every kind from Trader Joe’s and we had a taste test for which one seemed the most homemade.”

Harry let out a full body laugh and Louis reconsidered his choice in befriending him.

“You know you have egg in your hair, right, Lou?” Liam interrupted as he moved over to join Zayn on the couch, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

“Thanks for that, I’ll log that away. How long have you known each other?” Louis asked the room in general, allowing for anyone to answer.

“About three months now?” Liam questioned. “You’ve moved in with Zayn about three months ago, right Harry?

Death to Liam. He’s known Harry for three months  and never said a single word about him???

It was Louis’ turn for accusations as he pointed between Liam, Zayn, and Harry. “Let me get this straight. You have all known of Harry’s existence for months and I just met him two days ago? Through a job I took on a whim, no less?”

Liam gave a slight grimace but didn’t say anything so Louis continued. “Not only that, Lima Green Bean, you’ve tried to set me up with people since I broke it off with Tyler. Or he broke it off with me. Whatever.”

At that, Louis felt Harry’s hold on his waist tighten. Louis inwardly smiled. Inwardly. He was not allowing Liam the satisfaction of seeing any happiness in his face.

“Sorry?” Liam asked with no hint or apology. “You still have egg in your hair, you know.”

“I hate you,” Louis stated with no menace in his voice.

Harry gave a small squeeze to his waist before letting go. He gestured towards the bedrooms of the flat and started to lead the way. As they passed the couch, Louis paused just long enough to smack Liam on the back of the head. Liam merely let out an amused laugh.

\----

“So I guess that’s the end of the baking lesson,” Louis stated as they walked into Harry’s bedroom. At least Louis assumed it was Harry’s. He looked around while Harry moved to a dresser on the other side of the room. He was an exceptional minimalist. Harry seemed to keep his room on a fine line of having only the basics but still had enough material items to make the room feel homey. Louis noted a cookbook on his desk and he couldn’t contain a fond smile. Louis again thought of how Harry was so unlike other alphas.

Harry’s turned and presented Louis with a pair of cut-off joggers and t-shirt. “We’ll just have to set up another time for baking,” Harry stated. He was so beautiful in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

“Why don’t you shower and then I can walk you home,” Harry continued as he gently brushed Louis messy fringe off of his forehead, his fingers trailing behind Louis' ear. “Make sure you get that egg out of your hair, yeah? I would say I’m sorry about that but… I’m not.”

Harry giggled and Louis let out a laugh while swatting Harry’s hand away. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of vanilla as Harry continued speaking. “If you want, I can ask Zayn if you can borrow some clothes, his would probably fit better.”

Louis shook his head and snatched the clothes out of Harry’s hand before he could act on that idea. The clothes were clean, but Louis knew there would still be a lingering smell of vanilla.

“These are good, Harry,” Louis said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Harry nodded in finality. “Okay, well, the bathroom is across the hall. I’ll see you in a few.”

\----

Louis emerged from the bathroom not long after. He had been so distracted with Liam’s appearance and Harry running his fingers through his hair, that Louis momentarily forgot about the ache from hitting his head. Now, he was fully aware of the dull throbbing and he could hear his bed calling his name. Hopefully Google maps would be kind to him in navigating to the closest subway station without getting lost. He hated downtown.

He headed into the living room to find Harry, Liam and Zayn watching an old episode of Friends. While Liam and Zayn ignored Louis’ presence (rude) Harry stood up and greeted him with a blinding smile and deep dimples. Louis loved dimples. Especially Harry’s.

Louis returned his smile and asked, “Do you have a bag or something I can put my clothes in for my trip home?”

“You can leave them here if you want,” Harry replied. “I was already planning on doing laundry tomorrow.”

“You were?” Zayn interrupted. “Didn’t you just do laundry?”

Louis couldn’t help but notice the glare Harry was shooting Zayn. Louis was the expert at glaring and appreciated Harry’s commitment to this particular glare.

“Ooooor maybe you didn’t just do laundry?” Zayn continued. “My mistake. I must have been seeing things today. Don’t mind me.”

With that Zayn turned back to the TV and snuggled closer into Liam’s side.

Harry shook his head and placed his attention back on Louis. “I _am_ doing laundry tomorrow, Lou. You can leave them here if you want.”

“Leave them here, Louis,” Liam stated, eyes still on the TV. “Harry apparently likes doing laundry and you know you’re not going to bother with them for at least another week.”

Louis moved closer to the couch and smacked Liam upside the head.

“What the fuck, Lou?” Liam yelped. “That’s three times in two days. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Do you want me to list them out?” Louis asked. “I could, if you want. I keep a list for both you and Niall should the occasion arise where blackmail is needed.”

“I’m sure you do,” Liam bluntly stated. “Are you headed home?” He continued. “Do you want me to join you?”

“No. He doesn’t,” Zayn said. “Tonight is our night to Netflix and Chill, Liam. Louis is not interrupting our night.”

Louis let out a laugh and responded, “I’m fine. I’m just going to head to bed anyway.” With that, Louis turned his attention to finding his shoes. And… where did his clothes go? He was just holding them while asking for a bag.

He looked over to find Harry folding and placing them on the side table. Why was he folding dirty clothes? And when did he even get ahold of them? Louis decided to let it go. Liam was right anyway, as gross as the clothes were, they wouldn’t get washed for at least a week.

Harry joined Louis in the entryway and grabbed his own shoes. Surely Harry wasn’t serious when he told Louis he would walk him home. There was a twenty minute train ride between the actual walking. Granted it would be nice company but their three days of knowing each other was not worth Harry spending an hour on pointless travel. Or was it?

Louis looked over to Harry and asked, “You don’t seriously plan on walking me home do you?”

Harry gave a look of confusion before responding. “Well, yeah, why not? I want to make sure you get home safe.”

And really? Was Harry back to judging Harlem and assuming the entire section of the city was high crime and full of danger?

“I’m not judging Harlem or anything,” Harry stated as if he were reading Louis’ thoughts.

He was totally judging.

“Yes, you are,” Louis said behind a grin.

“Will you at least let me walk you to the subway station?” Harry asked. “That way you don’t have to worry about getting lost on the scary and confusing streets of downtown.”

And, well, that was thoughtful. Plus, that way he could spend just a little more time together.

\----

They walked in relative silence. Harry occasionally pointing out locations that could be helpful to serve as landmarks for when Louis came for an actual baking lesson instead of a food fight.

“You will come, right?” Harry asked with a hopeful tone. “Or we don’t even have to bake if you don’t want to. We could just Netflix and Chill instead. Or whatever you want.”

Louis held up a hand to stop him. “Harry.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know who came up with the terminology of ‘Netflix and Chill’ but it’s not a thing. Maybe we could, like, watch Netflix while eating popcorn with chocolate chips in it. I refuse to refer to it as ‘Netflix and Chill’.”

Harry let out a laugh and responded, “You have to admit Netflix and Chill is a lot easier to say than ‘watch Netflix while eating popcorn with chocolate chips in it’.”

“Be that as it may, we cannot be friends if you ever invite me to ‘Netflix and Chill’.”

Louis looked over to find Harry frowning. Harry gave a quick glance over to Louis and tentatively asked, “Friends?”

Louis’ mind went into a scramble. Did Harry think Louis meant they could only be friends? Did he just friendzone Harry? Harry can’t be friendzoned. He smells too fucking good and is too wonderful to just be friends. No. They couldn’t just be friends. Unless Harry wanted that? How do you clarify friends to lovers without actually saying that? Mother fucker. Can they rewind this conversation? Just kidding, he was cool with Netflix and Chilling. They could just skip that part of the conversation. No rewinding? Nothing was happening. Fuck. He needed to say something before things got even more awkward. The silence was dragging on far too long.

“Yeah, I mean, we’re friends right?” Louis asked.

“Of course,” Harry quietly said.

“Right,” Louis confirmed. This was going to shit.

“Well,” Louis continued. “I don’t know about you, but the first step in any relationship is having an egg cracked over my head. After that, um, who knows what could happen.”

There. He plugged the word relationship. Hopefully Harry would zoom in on that word and forget he ever said friend.

Harry let out a loud laugh and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. That had to be a good sign.

Harry was slowing his pace and Louis could see the entrance of the subway. He wasn’t ready to leave Harry. Why did he have to be stubborn and insist he was fine to get home on his own?

“Lou?” Harry asked as he slowed to a stop. “Are you okay to get home? I never really got confirmation that you were okay. Or _are_ okay. How is your head?”

It still hurt and he had a headache that he was just going to ignore while he got into bed.

Louis gave a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, Harry. I promise.”

Harry was now frowning and had a concerned look on his face. Louis had the distinct feeling that Harry sensed he wasn’t completely fine. Pheromones were so traitorous.

Louis let out a small sigh of defeat and asked, “Would you like to accompany me home? Maybe we’ll run into a serial killer that you can save me from. Although they might be a little skeptical of your defensive skills when they see the flour that’s still in your hair.”

All tension in Harry’s face lifted immediately. “It can be the new fashion statement.”

“I wouldn’t keep your hopes up on that idea,” Louis stated as Harry joined him in entering the station. He felt Harry lightly brush his thumb across the back of his neck and Louis ducked his head to hide his pleased smile.

\----

Louis entered the door of their flat to find Niall sitting on the floor with empty bags of crisps surrounding him while he played a video game.

“Busy night?” Louis asked as he surveyed the amount of junk food surrounding Niall. Not that Louis was anyone to judge.

Niall briefly looked up from the TV. “Yes, as a matter of fact it has been. I can’t beat this stupid level.”

Louis eyes flicked to see what Niall was playing. Was that Mario Brothers?

“Are you playing Mario Brothers? On an original Nintendo? You can’t beat one of the levels in Mario Brothers? And where did that game console even _come_ from?”

Niall shrugged and stated, “My friend let me borrow it.”

“Of course,” Louis responded as if it were obvious. He thought all of the original Nintendo systems had all died a loving death and were now extinct. Apparently not.

Louis plopped down on the couch in time to see Mario jump off the cliff and die for a final time. Niall tossed the controller to the side in frustration and picked up a fresh bag of crisps.

“I think I found my alpha,” Louis stated and proceeded to watch Niall choke on the handful of crisps he had shoved in his mouth. Louis hadn’t exactly meant to say that out loud but if he was going to share his thoughts it might as well be with Niall.

It took a few minutes for Niall to recover and Louis was left with the thought of alpha ringing in his ears. It was too soon to be thinking those thoughts.

“I thought you didn’t believe in soulmates,” Niall said after finishing a glass of water.

“I don’t,” Louis stated. “Why would you think I do?”

Niall shrugged. “Well the only person you’ve talked about recently is Cookie Guy. Didn’t you just meet him the other day?”

“So?” Louis responded. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Niall slowly grinned. “So it’s Cookie Guy then?”

“Stop calling him Cookie Guy,” Louis stated. “His name is Harry.”

Niall waved his hand in dismissal. “Whatever, the name is irrelevant.”

Louis scoffed. “It is very relevant. Harry is a nice name. One suited for the gods. So call him Harry.”

Niall lifted an eyebrow and questioned, “One suited for the gods? Are you high, Lou?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not high. I’m just saying.”

Niall moved to get up and sat next to Louis, lifting Louis’ legs up and placing them on his lap after getting comfortable.

“Okay,” Niall stated. “We’ll revisit the topics of soulmates and gods at a later time. Moving back to the statement of you finding your alpha? Why do you think he’s your alpha?”

Louis had no idea. So many reasons. Some unexplainable.

“For example,” Louis started. “He was going to teach me how to whisk, right?”

“He was teaching you how to whisk?” Niall interrupted.

“Yes,” Louis said. “He was teaching me how to make bread tonight at his place.”

“I’m confused,” Niall said. “Was he forcing you into this? Or are you actually wanting to become a baker.”

“Quit interrupting,” Louis stated.

“Sorry,” Niall said. He didn’t sound sorry.

“Actually, that’s another thing,” Louis stopped to think for a moment as he thought back on how Harry never told him what to do at work.

Niall poked Louis’ foot and said, “You never told me the first thing.”

“Why doesn’t Harry give me directions at work?” Louis asked. “Like, he always has me doing something but he makes it so he never explicitly asks me to do it. It’s confusing. I’m supposed to be learning.”

“I’m confused,” Niall admitted. “What does this have to do with you thinking he’s your alpha?”

“Quit interrupting.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Fine,” Niall stated. “I’m not sorry . But I don’t understand what you’re on about.”

“Okay, say the cookie dough needs to be rolled up and set on cookie sheets, right? Harry will say something like, ‘I’m thinking it’s time we roll up cookie dough’ or ‘how do you feel about helping rolling up cookie dough?’ or some other stupid phrase.” Louis paused for a moment to try to figure out his thoughts. “Why doesn’t he just say, like, ‘will you get the cookie dough ready?’ It seems it would be a lot simpler and straightforward.”

Louis looked to Niall who remained quiet. Louis rolled his eyes and said, “You can talk now, Niall.”

Niall let out a laugh and said, “I mean, that’s kind of odd, yeah. But maybe he thinks telling you what to do is too alpha-y? So he finds other ways to word it. You understand what he’s asking you to do, right?”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

Niall shrugged and said, “Well, he’s doing a good job of telling you what to do without telling you what to do then. Maybe he thinks that will make you more confident. I don’t know. If it works for the two of you there’s no point in questioning it is there?”

Louis picked at his fingernails. Niall had a point. It was nice not being told what to do and it worked. Why was he questioning Harry’s methods?

“Anyway,” Louis continued. “Back to tonight and when we were whisking. Or were about to whisk. He was going to show me the proper way to whisk and…”

“You don’t know how to whisk?” Niall interrupted.

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Of course I know how to whisk! He was just going to show me a better method. Quit interrupting!”

Niall let out a small giggle before nodding for Louis to continue.

“As I was saying when he placed his hand over mine there was this sort of electric current that ran through me. I don’t know how to describe it. And I have no idea if he felt anything in return. I have never felt that with an alpha before. With _anyone_ before. It just seems like it should mean something.”

Louis went silent. He didn’t believe in soulmates and three days was too soon to have those thoughts.

“Well,” Niall slowly said. “I guess we’ll know soon enough won’t we?”

And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked.

Niall gave him a thoughtful look and said, “Nothing.” He proceeded to lift Louis’ feet off of his lap to get up. “I’m off to bed but let me know how works goes tomorrow, yeah?”

\----

Louis arrived to work earlier than usual. Since Harry was always early, Louis figured he might as well join him. The more time spent in the bakery the faster he would learn the secrets of how to make the best banana bread afterall.

He arrived in the kitchen to find Perrie mixing ingredients for something. Harry was nowhere in sight.

Louis looked around in confusion and asked, “Where’s Harry?”

Perrie looked up with a frown on her face. “He had to call out. You didn’t know?”

Louis shook his head. “No. Why would I have known that? Is he okay?”

Perrie gave him a look that he didn’t quite understand but continued on. “I’m sure he’s fine. I might have you work the register for a bit and have Sarah work with me though. We’re slightly behind on the baking.”

“Oh,” Louis said. He wasn’t sure what to say. Harry was fine the previous night. His scent was a little stronger as he had left Louis by his door of his complex. (After admitting Louis lived in a nice neighborhood thank you very much) But there was no hint of him feeling unwell.

“Anyway,” Perrie continued. “I know you and Harry have a sort of system that works well for you both and things get done efficiently so I trust you, and no offense to your baking. You’re learning really fast to be honest, which is awesome. But me and Sarah used to work side by side quite often so we have a certain system kind of like you and Harry.”

Louis could tell she was trying to make sure Louis wasn’t taking offense to being moved out of the kitchen. She was the best.

“It’s fine, Perrie,” Louis stated. “I get it. I don’t quite understand mine and Harry’s system but if you say it’s working then I’ll take it.”

Perrie let out a soft laugh. “Harry’s a great teacher. Are you okay to handle the register?”

“Of course! I’ve spent enough time up there making purchases. I’m sure it’s a lot easier than baking too. Whatever you need me to do, I’m here for you.”

Perrie gave him a wide grin and said, “Thank you, Louis. Go meet Sarah and Katie in the front. They can make a quick tutorial and you’ll be set for the day.”

Perrie was already back to swiftly working and missed Louis’ nod of acknowledgement. As he walked back out to the front of the store he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. He didn’t seem like someone to just call off of work. Maybe he figured since he was working with food he didn’t want to contaminate anything? Better to be safe than sorry?

Louis met Sarah at the register and couldn’t help but ask. “Do you know where Harry is? It doesn’t seem like him to just call out, you know?”

Sarah finished up with her customer and shrugged. “I think Perrie said something about his rut starting early.”

Wait, what? According to the information he provided Perrie he wasn’t due for another few weeks. Harry even kept a calendar so his employer would know exactly when he was out. This made no sense.

“Louis?” He heard Sarah ask. He placed his attention back on her in time for her to start providing instructions. The job was easy enough and it didn’t take long for him to assure Sarah he would be fine. Katie was there wrapping up people’s orders in case he had any questions anyway.

Louis could easily admit he preferred the kitchen duties better. Even if it was washing dishes. He missed Harry and his coded instructions. The day was definitely the longest it had ever been and he was absolutely knackered by the constant stream of customers. New Yorkers weren’t exactly patient when it came to food.

The minute his shift was complete he rushed to the kitchen where he had left his phone. He needed a nap. Or something to take his mind off of the day.

As he reached the kitchen he asked, “Is there anything else I can help with before leaving? I’ve never really put much thought into how much work is divided between me and Harry. It seems we’re both busy but I can’t tell if he’s taking on a larger workload than he should be.”

Perrie gave a soft smile. “Like I said, he’s a good teacher. You know a lot more than just the basics already. I’m not sure how he’s managed that to be honest.”

Louis scoffed. “Are you saying I’m a bad student?”

Perrie laughed. “Since he’s so good at giving directions it’s hard to tell.”

Louis let out a laugh of his own. “Well, I’m glad I’m not letting you down too bad.” He went silent as he tried his best not to ask. He failed. “Is Harry in rut? Sarah mentioned it. I’m not sure if she was supposed to but, um, yeah.”

Perrie stopped kneading the dough she was working on. She paused and seemed to place thought before responding. “I’m not sure. His roommate was the one to call in to advise Harry would not be able to come to work today. He said he would prefer to let Harry explain when he returned.”

Louis didn’t quite understand why Sarah would say that if there was no explanation. He needed more. He shouldn’t be nosey but it was going to bother him all night if he didn’t at least ask.

“But you think he went into rut early?”

Perrie gave a single nod. “If I were to guess, I would say yes. I really don’t think we should discuss it though, Lou.”

She was right. Kinda. He was definitely going to discuss it. Niall said to let him know how work went. There was discussion to be had. Niall wasn’t usually concerned about Louis’ jobs.

In the meantime he let it go. “You’re right. We’ll know when he gets back.” Louis didn’t really want to work more hours but having Harry out might be hard on the bakery so he asked, “Do you want me to come in early tomorrow? I’m free so I can come in and help if you need it.”

Perrie smiled and said, “No, we’re good. The two of you don’t work Saturday so everything is covered.”

Oh, thank God. How did he forget it was Friday? He did not want to work the register for any longer than he had too. He still offered. “Well, give me a call if you need help. I’m available.”

Perrie nodded and said, “Thanks, Louis. I’ll keep that in mind. I appreciate the offer.”

With that Louis stuffed his wallet in his trousers and waved goodbye. “See you Monday, Perrie!”

\----

“How was work?” Niall asked by way of greeting when Louis entered the flat. He was sprawled out on the couch, laptop open. Who knows if he was being productive or watching porn. There was a fifty-fifty chance it could go either way.

Louis suddenly had no desire to talk about work but responded anyway as he headed to the kitchen for food. He should have stolen some chocolate chip banana bread.  “It was fine. I’m going to take a nap. Do you have a vanilla scented candle? Or do you think Liam does?”

When Niall didn’t respond, Louis popped his head around the wall with a questioning look.

Niall shook his head as if to rid his thoughts and said, “Sorry. That was a really random response.” Niall raised a questioning eyebrow and asked, “Why a vanilla scented candle?”

Louis went back to making his cheese on toast but spoke loud enough for Niall to hear. “Not that it’s any of your business, but Harry smells like vanilla. He wasn’t at work today and I just think maybe it will help me relax? It’s only been a few days of knowing him but his scent is just, i don’t know, calming.”

With his food prepared, he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to join Niall on the couch. His nap could wait just a little bit longer. He continued his explanation as he ate. “I had to work the register today because Harry wasn’t there. Which, to be fair, working the register is what i thought I would be doing from the start. But instead I was placed working alongside Harry in the kitchen and things were brilliant. So I just wasn’t prepared to be working with all of the customers. Hopefully he’s back Monday because I really don’t want to do it again.”

Niall stared at Louis with wide eyes before asking, “So Harry wasn’t at work?”

Louis sighed in frustration. Why did Niall care so much about his job all of a sudden? “I’m pretty sure I already said that but no, he wasn’t there.” Louis paused before continuing, unsure if he should share more with Niall. “Perrie wouldn’t give me a definite answer but she thinks his rut started early. Which makes no sense.”

Niall remained silent. Which also made no sense.

“Niall?” Louis prompted.

Niall once again shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Louis snapped his fingers in front of Niall’s face to get his attention.

“Sorry,” Niall said. “Um, just a heads up. Liam texted me to let us know that Zayn would be staying over tonight. He said that his roommate unexpectedly started his rut so, like always, Liam prefers that Zayn stay here.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t understand. Unmated alphas don’t just go into a rut out of nowhere. Unless…”

Louis grabbed onto Niall’s arm in desperation. “Am I a homewrecker? Does Harry have a mate? Oh my God, was he not flirting? Did the change in his scent not have anything to do with my smell yesterday? Did I just make that up!?”

Louis let go of Niall and dropped his face in his hands. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“You’re an idiot,” Niall stated. Louis looked up to find Niall rolling his eyes. He snapped his laptop closed and moved to stand up. “I need to get some work done. Why don’t you stay here and think back to ABO dynamics 101.”

With that Niall hopped off the couch and headed to his room. He stopped and turned to Louis before he made it to the hall and said, “Oh, and Lou. You may want to reconsider your outlook on soulmates.”

Louis yelled after him. “Soulmates aren’t a thing, Niall!”

He received no response.


	2. Chapter 2

Why was Louis googling information about alpha ruts? He already knew how they worked. Did Louis not know something he should? An unmated alpha had a scheduled rut, usually every one to two months depending on the alpha. Once mated, their rut usually coincided with their mates heat. Simple as that. So why was he google searching for something different? Or something more?           

Website after website gave him the same information. He was about to give up when he saw an omega forum containing keywords on alpha ruts. Hmm. He clicked on the link and started to read. As he clicked various links he found the same information. It seemed most omegas on the forum were already mated and were just talking about how their mate’s ruts worked which, to Louis, seemed rather disturbing.

He was about to close out of the site when he saw a thread titled ‘ _My mates surprise rut_ ’. Well then. Louis clicked on the link and started reading. As he skimmed the page he found experiences from both omegas _and_ alphas. He found people talking about how ruts were never a surprise, _unless_ one found their intended mate. And what? An intended mate? That’s along the line of a soulmate and Louis was not going there. But as he read post after post he found that a select few people were lucky enough to find their intended mate. There seemed to be differing opinions on how omegas knew their alpha was intended for them, but from the alphas perspective it always led with a surprise rut.

Louis stared blankly at the page. Could Harry be his alpha? His mate? Harry had been so frustrated at not being able to smell him, and the moment he did he had almost broken his neck and both of their pheromones went haywire. And how about that unexplainable sensation Louis had when Harry had started to show him how to whisk? He really fucking needed Harry now. Or at least his scent.

Louis pulled up WhatsApp to send a message to Liam. Maybe he had a candle hidden away somewhere.

_Louis: Li do you have a vanilla scented candle?_

_Leeum: No. Why do you want a candle?_

_Louis: I don’t want a candle. I need a vanilla scented candle. There’s a difference._

Louis stared at his phone while he waited for Liam’s response. Eighty-four years later it finally came through.

_Leeum: I’ll bring you one. I’ll be home in about an hour._

Why couldn’t Liam have been so accommodating when he was buying cookies the other day? He didn’t even have to explain anything. Whatever. As long as he got his candle that's all that mattered.

Louis tossed his phone to the side and headed to his bedroom. He grabbed Harry’s joggers and t-shirt and got changed. They had lost Harry’s scent but they still made him feel a little better. It was probably all in Louis’ head anyway. He had read too many people’s stories about having an intended mate. That was not a thing.

\----

Louis was pretty sure Liam decided to never come home when he heard the lock jiggle and door open. Fucking finally. Why was Louis so fucking desperate?

“Lou!” Liam shouted from the living room. “Come get your candle.”

Louis hopped off the bed and went to join Liam and Zayn.

“You’re wearing Harry’s clothes,” Zayn stated.

“Well, hello to you too,” Louis replied as he made grabby hands for Liam’s outstretched bag. “Do you mean Harry, your roommate of about three months, who you or Liam never said anything about? That Harry?” Louis crossed his arms and gave Liam a death glare in order to drive his point home.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Liam said. He actually did sound sorry. “I’m honestly not sure how you two never met. If I could redo things I would have introduced you sooner.”

Louis gave him a blank look and said, “This just in Liam, you _never_ introduced us. We met at work, remember?”

Zayn let out a small laugh as he headed into the kitchen, leaving Liam and Louis alone. Liam let out a long exaggerated sigh and stated, “True. I’m glad you finally met. You would have met at some point though.”

“If you say so,” Louis said as he opened the bag and pulled out a large candle. “Anyway, thanks for the candle. I’m off to take a nap.”

Louis turned to head to his bedroom. He really was tired and could use a nap after his long day at work, but already had a suspicion he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, despite the vanilla candle. Maybe this was his omega’s version of knowing he found his intended mate. He had only known Harry a few days so it didn’t make sense why Louis would be missing him so much. Maybe Liam would have some insight. Not that he wanted to ask him about his ruts or anything but…

“Liam!” Louis’ door was closed but he knew Liam would hear him. It was likely Liam would ignore him, so just to be on the safe side he yelled his name two more times. Maybe Liam would think the candle was burning down the room and would be concerned.

The door flew open and Liam frantically looked around his surroundings. He definitely thought Louis was burning down the flat. Whatever worked.

“Liam,’ Louis stated. “I have a question.”

“Are you serious?” Liam asked. “A question? You sounded like something was really wrong. I don’t see anything wrong.”

Louis snorted. “You thought the room was on fire, didn’t you?” Louis couldn’t help the smirk that was taking over his face.

Liam glared at Louis. His glare was pathetic. There was no malice like what Harry and Louis both possessed. It served no point whatsoever.

“You might as well give up on the glare, Lima Bean. It just makes you look like a grumpy puppy.”

Liam tried another glare. Still pathetic.

“Anyway,” Louis said seriously. “I really do have a question for you. I would have asked you earlier, but I kind of didn’t want to ask with Zayn there?”

“Oh,” Liam eloquently said. He moved across the room to sit on Louis’ bed. Louis in turn sat up to better face Liam.

“What’s up?” LIam continued. He sounded a bit concerned.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Louis reassured him. “I was just wondering about you and Zayn. Like, you’re mates right? Like alpha and omega mates?”

Confusion flashed onto Liam’s face. “Of course we’re mates, Lou. What kind of a stupid question is that? We have been for awhile now and you know that.”

This wasn’t going well. Louis had a question, but didn’t want to ask said question. Did he want to know the answer? Not really. Maybe. Okay, he wanted to know.

“Did you go into an unexpected or surprise rut when you realized it?” Louis quietly asked. “When you realized you were mates?”

“Oh,” Liam again said. “This is about Harry, isn’t it?”

Louis shook his head and said, “No. Maybe. I’m undecided. Did you though?”

Liam looked like he wanted to laugh but kept it in. Bless him for keeping the conversation on track. The sooner Louis got answers, the sooner he could relax.

“No,” Liam stated. “I didn’t. Finding ones intended mates, which is what I assume you’re talking about, doesn’t happen very often. There’s like a one in one hundred chance of that happening.” Liam paused and Louis nodded for him to continue.

“Me and Zayn, like most mated couples, long decided we were meant to be with each other. That even without the sign of being an intended mate, or soulmate if you will, we didn’t need a definitive action to occur in order to know that we were mates.”

“Oh,” Louis said. He didn’t know what to say really. This wasn’t helping.

“However,” Liam continued. “It does happen. People _do_ find their soulmate. Alphas usually go into rut unexpectedly and omegas have their own way of realizing it.”

“You know I don’t believe in soulmates, Liam,“ Louis stated defiantly.

Liam ignored him and continued, “Like needing a scented candle that may remind the omega of the scent of an alpha they just met.”

“I don’t…”

“Some omegas don’t believe in the idea of soulmates. That’s not out of the ordinary since not many people do. But if something rare, unexpected, or unexplainable happens they often change their mind and accept the fact that a soulmate _is_ a thing. Or they call their alpha their intended mate if they’re scared of the word soulmate.”

“I’m not…”

“Anyway,” Liam again interrupted. “Zayn is going to spend the night if Niall didn’t tell you. Harry went into an unscheduled rut, which has never happened to him before, so me and Zayn didn’t really have plans set.”

Louis let out a laugh. “You never have plans for _Zayn’s roommate’s_ rut. He always spends the night here.”

Liam shrugged. “I’m just saying. In case Niall didn’t tell you.”

“Whatever,” Louis said with a smile. “Thanks for the chat.”

“Anytime,” Liam said as he gave a light punch to Louis’ arm. He stood up to leave. Before closing the door he turned around and said, “And Louis, don’t blow it.”

He didn’t give Louis time to respond before he was closing the door. Okay then. Now what?

\----

Time to face the music. Or whatever that saying is. Harry had still been out on Monday, and day two of working the register was no better than the first day so Harry better be back to work. Louis loved baking. He wanted to bake instead. Or at least he wanted to bake with Harry.

The only problem with Harry being back at work was that, well, Harry would be at work. Louis may, or may not, be freaking the fuck out. The candle had helped. Slightly. It didn’t smell at all like Harry but there was at least _some_ undertone of vanilla in the candle. But now he was on the train that was taking him to the bakery. Where Harry would be.

How was Louis supposed to act? Pretend nothing happened? Pretend he didn’t know that Harry’s rut was unplanned? That maybe Louis hadn’t been listening when Perrie took down their schedules? Or he didn’t hear when Perrie said that he was probably in rut? Definitely not mention the fact that Louis had spent the weekend desperate for his touch or for his scent. This was all new territory. It was possible that Louis may have to accept the fact that soulmates do exist and Harry was his because this was _not_ a normal reaction to an alpha he just met.

As he walked into the bakery the smell of banana bread did nothing for his nerves. That was also not a normal reaction. Chocolate chip banana bread was there to solve all of Louis’ problems. Maybe he should just turn around and go home, as in to England. Far, far away from his current situation. Running away always solves everything.

“Lou!” He heard Perrie yell as soon as he was visible to his coworkers. “Thank God you’re here!” She pushed Sarah aside, who merely laughed, and came barrelling into Louis’ space, grabbing him and pulling him into a strong hug.

What the fuck was going on?

“What the fuck is going on, Perrie?” Louis asked in a strangled voice. Because Perrie was strangling his vocal chords. “What’s wrong? How can I help?”

“Harry is stress baking,” Perrie said as she let Louis go. “Or I assume that’s what he’s doing. Maybe it’s a post rut thing. I have no idea. But he got here four hours early and just started baking chocolate chip banana bread. I mean, he’s baking the stuff we need as well, but he keeps returning to banana bread. There are so many loaves of banana bread in the back, oh my God make it stop.”

Louis couldn’t help but burst out laughing.“Calm down, Perrie,” he said between his laughter. He’d never heard her talk like this. “It can’t be that bad. And what makes you think I can make it stop? Have _you_ asked him?”

“Well, no,” she said. Her demeanor turning back into the Perrie he knew. “But I figure it has something to do with you and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Louis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Why do you think it has something to do with me? Why didn’t you just tell him we had enough bread for awhile?”

Perrie sighed and gave him a light push towards the kitchen. “Just go join him, will you? Be the best baker’s apprentice we’ve ever had. We have enough bread. Banana bread, at least.”  

\----

The first thing Louis saw upon walking into the kitchen were five loaves of banana bread set aside on the counter. Which was more than enough to have prepared for this time of day. Harry’s back was turned as he looked through the refrigerator, much like Louis had found him on the first day of the job.

“Harry?” Louis tentatively asked.

Not tentatively enough though as it startled Harry, who then proceeded to whack his head on the freezer door as he went to stand up. Louis couldn't hold in his laughter.

“Louis,” Harry replied sounding a bit breathless. They didn’t move, merely stood across the kitchen from one another, eyes wide. So, they’re not talking about his rut? Or they _are_ talking about it?

Louis looked around and spotted two more loaves of banana bread set in the corner. He could at least talk about that. “What’s with all the banana bread, Hazza?”

Hazza? Where the fuck did that nickname come from? Harry seemed just as confused for a split second before his face broke into a wide grin.

“You like banana bread,” Harry replied, as if that explained why there was so much around the kitchen.

Louis gave a sheepish grin and said, “That is true. I’ve also counted seven loaves so far. Is this all for me? Are you trying to make me sick?”

Harry’s face turned into a look of horror. “No! I mean, of course not! It’s just you like it so much, and I wanted to make you happy, and I guess I didn’t realize I made so much. I’m so sorry, Lou. I should apologize to Perrie, shouldn’t I? For using up all of these ingredients on so many loaves of bread that you obviously can’t eat. I’m so...”

“Harry,” Louis interrupted Harry’s rambling. He’d never heard him talk so fast before. He also didn’t know what else to say. Harry was now looking at the floor with his hands folded behind his back, clearly embarrassed.

Louis walked over to join Harry on the other side of the kitchen and tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s pink apron. It seemed to release all of Harry’s tension and he was quick to embrace Louis in return, putting one arm around his waist and cupping the back of Louis’ neck with his other hand.  Maybe they weren’t going to talk about Harry’s rut but Louis could no longer deny his need for Harry’s scent. Louis stood up on his tippy toes and pressed his face into Harry’s neck. The action was obvious and when Harry pulled Louis in closer, Louis immediately pressed his nose into Harry’s pulsepoint and scented him. It was like coming home.

“I missed you,” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck.   

“Lou,” Harry whispered in a strangled voice as he pulled Louis in even tighter. Harry proceeded to nose through Louis’ hair, pressing small, quick kisses behind his ear and jaw and eventually settling to scent Louis in return. Louis could stay like this all day.

“Oh, good!” Perrie chirped from the kitchen entrance, causing Louis and Harry to jump apart. “Harry has stopped making banana bread! Thank you, Louis. Can you boys work on some blueberry muffins?”

And just like that she was gone. Harry and Louis looked at each other, both with grins permanently etched on their faces.

“Blueberry muffins then?” Harry asked.

“Let’s do this,” Louis stated. “Although I say that like I know what I’m doing.”

“You _do_ know what you’re doing,” Harry said as he moved to gather ingredients. “You just haven’t mastered the art of doing what you know you’re doing.”

Louis’ eyes followed Harry around the kitchen, unable to look away as he said, “Hazza, that makes absolutely zero sense. Did you hear what you just said?”

Harry gave a single nod of confirmation and stated, “Yes.”

“I doubt that,” Louis said. “Now what do you want me to do?”

They spent the next hour and a half making muffins and starting on cookies. Harry continued his theme of giving instructions in the form of coded requests and Louis couldn’t handle it anymore. _Why_ did he do that? After yet another suggested job Louis stopped what he was doing and asked, “Harry, why do you do that?”

Harry turned around with confusion in his eyes. “Do what?”

“Why do you instruct me to do something in a coded form? You never just tell me to do something.”

Harry shrugged. “I had the feeling you don’t like being told what to do. Or you don’t want people giving you commands. I’m not going to spend our time together at work telling you what to do.”

For some reason that bothered Louis. So Harry was spending his time trying to reword instructions just for the sake that he thought Louis would think of it as a command?

“Harry,” Louis said. “I’m a baker's apprentice. You're teaching me, so I essentially work for you. I’m not going to take things you say as a command. Not here. Not when I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Why was this bothering him so much? Although, whatever Louis said definitely bothered Harry a lot more. Louis saw a flash of annoyance behind his eyes. Maybe frustration?

“Lou,” Harry said a bit harshly. He cleared his throat and continued in his normal tone. “You do not work for me. We work _together_ , side by side. Even if we’re in a work environment I am not going to give commands to my O...pprentice.”

Louis blinked up at Harry. Sometime during the conversation they had become drawn to each other and were now standing nearly toe to toe.

“What did you just say?” Louis whispered.

Harry looked like he was afraid to speak. It took a few seconds but eventually, quietly said, “I said I am not going to give commands to my apprentice.”

Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from Harry. Not for a moment. He was ninety-nine percent sure Harry didn’t say, or even mean to say, the word apprentice. He wanted to hear Harry say omega. Louis wanted Harry to be his alpha and in this moment he had never been so sure of anything in his life. They were mates. They were soulmates.

Louis took a step closer to Harry so they were now standing toe to toe. Louis moved to set his hands on Harry’s waist. Unsure if he should hold onto Harry directly, he settled on lightly balling his fists into Harry’s t-shirt.

“Harry,” Louis whispered. He didn’t know what else to say.

After an excruciatingly long time Harry seemed to come back to life. His eyes were intensely focused on Louis as he reached up to gently brush his fingers through Louis’ fringe and behind his ear.

“My omega,” Harry finally said in a whisper.

“My alpha,” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.   

It didn’t last long. Out of the corner of his eyes Louis noticed something flying into the kitchen. A balled up piece of paper maybe?

He reluctantly let go of Harry and picked up the item that had landed on the floor near their feet. It was in fact a piece of paper. As he unfolded it he found Perrie had written ‘ _Double chocolate chip cookies please. ASAP. P.S. I didn’t want to completely ruin the moment. You’re welcome_.’

Louis handed the paper over to Harry who let out a joyous laugh.

“Let’s make some cookies,” Louis said as he went to gather ingredients.

\----

They were finishing up for the day when Harry turned to Louis and asked, “Do you maybe want to Netflix and Chill tonight, Lou?”

Louis turned to fully face Harry and bluntly stated, “No.”

Harry’s face momentarily fell in disappointment before breaking out in a wide grin. His dimples were lovely.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said unapologetically. “What I meant to say was, do you maybe want to watch a movie and eat popcorn with chocolate chips in it with me tonight?”

Louis tapped his finger on his chin a few times as if putting consideration into the answer he already knew. Louis was not going to go home to a candle when he could go home with Harry instead. Home.

“Can we put m&m’s in the popcorn instead?” Louis asked. “It’s a lot less messy.”

“Whatever you want, love.” Harry said as he hung up his apron. “I’ll be right back, okay? I need to speak with Perrie about something.”

Louis nodded and said, “Sure, no problem.”

Harry bent and placed a small kiss on Louis’ forehead as he left the kitchen to find Perrie. Louis couldn’t help his smile as he watched Harry leave. Louis suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled it out to find a string of texts from the group chat with Niall and Liam. How had he missed so many texts? He blamed Harry. He skipped to the end of the conversation and found both Niall and Liam inquiring how Harry was.

_Niall: TOMMO IF YOU DON’T ANSWER THIS SOON I’M RENTING YOUR ROOM OUT._

_Niall: WHAT HAPPENED WITH HARRY????_

_Liam: Yeah. What Niall said._

Louis’ roommates were idiots.

_Louis: You’re both idiots._

_Louis: But if you MUST know. I found my mate. :)))_

_Niall: SDFJKYJGBJDKGFL_

_Niall: I knew it! Liam you owe me some pints._

_Liam: Whatever._

Louis’ roommates were immature idiots.

_Louis: I hate you both. I’m going to Zayn’s roommate’s flat tonight so don’t wait up._

_Niall: …._

_Liam: You found your mate Lou. Let it go._

_Niall: HAHAHAHAHAHA_

Louis rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. He was not going to let Liam off that easily. Or Zayn for that matter. Louis turned when he heard Harry walk back into the kitchen.

“You ready?” Harry asked. “Netflix and Chill?”

Louis crossed his arms and glared.

Harry gave a small smirk and said, “I predict that you’ll learn to like using the phrase Netflix and Chill.”

“I definitely will not,” Louis mumbled. Harry merely smiled as he led Louis out the door.  

\----

“I hate downtown,” Louis grumbled as they exited the station onto the street that would eventually lead to Harry’s flat. At least he assumed.

Harry let out a short laugh and said, “It’s not as bad as you think. You just need to get used to it.” Harry nudged Louis on the shoulder and continued. “Maybe I could take you on a tour sometime.”

Louis scoffed. “I am not going on a tour of a city I’ve lived in for years now.”

“Why not?” Harry questioned. “By your own admission, you don’t know anything about downtown. Aren’t you a little curious?”

And maybe a little but…

“Nope,” Louis said, shaking his head in earnest.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Lou,” Harry said, giving another nudge to Louis’ shoulder as they turned the corner.

Louis waved his hand in a nonsensical pattern that prompted Harry to continue.

“I’ve been able pick up your scent and can sense your mood or feelings much clearer than I could last week.”

Louis stopped in his tracks, because what?

“What?” Louis asked. “How? Why? That’s a thing? How am I supposed to lie to you if you can sense my lies? Or is that too much? Can I still lie and you not know it?”

“ _Still_ lie?” Harry said with a smile in his voice.

“You know what I mean,” Louis quickly said. They were turning onto another street. Harry was going to have to walk him back to the subway again so he didn’t get lost.

“Well,” Harry said. “What I think you mean is that you wouldn’t mind joining me on a tour of downtown. Or at least make sure you’re set in knowing how to get to my flat and back to the subway with no issues.”

“I will gladly accept your tour of how to get back to the subway,” Louis said. “You can even show me tonight.”

“Maybe,“ Harry said as he reached up and ran his thumb behind Louis’ ear before giving his neck a soft squeeze. Was this a Harry thing or a mate thing? Louis mentally rolled his eyes. Harry _was_ his mate. Whatever. It was nice.

“Wait, what?’ Louis questioned. “Why maybe? You’re okay with me getting lost? What if google maps fails me?”

“So, what do you want to watch with our popcorn and m&m’s?” Harry asked in the most obvious change of topic in history. Louis finally recognized their surroundings as he and Harry were about ten feet away from Harry’s flat. Finally.

Louis gave it a quick thought and said, “Whatever the first movie is in your Netflix recommendations list.” Louis looked over to smile at Harry. “I need to know what type of person you are outside of work.”

Harry furrowed his brows and said, “I’m the same type of person I am inside of work. Do you expect different?”

“Of course not. But in our hours together we’ve never talked about movies. I know your many failed attempts to be a rebel when you were younger, but I don’t know what kind of movies you like.”

“They weren’t failed,” Harry mumbled as they started the trek up the four flights of stairs. Louis may love pre-war buildings but there had to be a way to install an elevator or something.

“Harry,” Louis said. “Every kid pretends to be sick to get out of taking an exam. Your mum was humoring you if you felt like you were being a rebel.”

Louis noticed Harry shaking his head, but gave no response.

\----

Popcorn was made (by Harry) and m&m’s were stolen (from Zayn’s cabinet) and Harry was finally settled on the couch with Louis. Louis immediately scooted closer into Harry’s side. The scent of vanilla made the popcorn smell even more delicious. Louis took the bowl out of Harry’s hand, who immediately moved his arm around Louis to pull him in closer. Louis was in heaven.

Once Netflix was pulled up, Louis grabbed the remote to scan Harry’s Netflix recommendations. Titanic, The Notebook, I Have 7 Words, Love Actually, Princess Diaries….

“Are you sure you’re my mate?” Louis innocently asked. He looked up to find Harry frowning at him.

“I’m kidding, Hazza,” Louis said. “I think.”

“What do you mean, Lou?” Harry asked. He sounded legitimately confused.

“I mean, I assumed you’d have rom coms in your recommendations,” Louis said. “And now that I think about it you may have referenced Titanic at one point. But this is a lot.”

Louis paused as he continued to scroll through movie listings. Okay, so they weren’t all rom coms and chick flicks. There was actually quite an eclectic selection of movies Harry had already watched.

“So what are we watching?” Louis asked. “Whatever you want.”

Harry brushed his thumb behind Louis ear. Fuck did that feel good. It was comforting. It made Louis feel loved and appreciated. Was it too early to feel loved?

“Whatever you want, baby,” Harry said into Louis’ hair. Did Harry think he was being subtle and Louis wouldn’t realize Harry was scenting him? Because it wasn’t working. There was no way Louis wouldn’t recognize it. His senses were too high on alert. They needed to get a movie started.

“Titanic,” Louis said. Wait, Titanic? Did he just say Titanic? It was the first thing he saw on the screen. That did not mean he had to pick that movie. Shit. Titanic was long as fuck. He was going to fall asleep.

“Titanic?” Harry asked in surprise. “You really want to watch Titanic?”

“I think?”

“You think?” Harry was definitely amused. Why did Louis say Titanic?

“It was the first thing I saw,” Louis said. “I’ve never seen it so why not?”

“You’ve never seen it?!?”

“I may have chosen that movie on accident,” Louis advised. “But you definitely sound offended that I haven’t watched it, so let’s get it started.”

Harry gave Louis a light squeeze and said, “You’ll like it. I promise.”

“If you say so,” Louis said as he dug through the popcorn to pick out all of the m&m’s. Harry clicked play as Louis continued to pick out the candy. There really was no point in putting the m&m’s in the popcorn, he spent most of the time picking them out before eating any of the popcorn. Maybe it was the challenge that Louis enjoyed.

“Harry?” Louis asked as the scene started.

“Yes?” Harry quietly inquired.

“Will you be offended if I fall asleep?” Louis asked on a yawn. Sitting so close to his alpha was calming and he was already starting to feel the effects of the emotional day he just had.

“Of course not, love,” Harry said as he pulled Louis what seemed impossibly closer into his side. “Just make sure you get all of the m&m’s out of the popcorn first.”

Louis gave a soft laugh and stated, “Okay. Thank you, Hazza.”

Harry gave a quick kiss into Louis’ hair. “No need to thank me, baby.” He planted another kiss to his head. “I can feel you’re tired. Rest, okay?”

Louis nodded his head and the pair fell silent. Louis had a fleeting thought of where Zayn might be, but it quickly passed. He had another fleeting thought that Harry might be scent marking him. He smiled at that thought and was asleep before all of the m&m’s were gone.

\----

Louis slowly woke to the feeling of Harry drawing nonsensical patterns on the back of his neck. Harry had shifted them and Louis found himself laying half on top of Harry, with Louis’ nose shoved deep into Harry’s neck. He wondered if Harry had intentionally moved them so Louis was sleep scenting him, or whether Louis made that adjustment on his own.

“Hey, baby,” Harry whispered. “Come to bed with me so you’ll be more comfortable.”

“What time is it?” Louis mumbled. “Is the movie over?”

Harry rested his hand on Louis’ neck and said, “It was over a long time ago, love,” Harry shifted in a failed attempt to get Louis to move. He was comfortable right where he was thank you very much.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t work at Starbucks tomorrow morning, right?” Harry asked as he brushed his hand through Louis’ hair.

“No,” Louis replied. He was falling back to sleep under Harry’s ministrations.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Well, I was texting Perrie and she was wondering if we could work an earlier shift and have the night off. Is that okay?” Harry gave a slight boop to Louis’ nose before continuing. “Zayn can bring you a change of clothes from your place when he gets home and we could go together.” Harry brushed his thumb back and forth behind Louis’ ear. If he was trying to keep Louis awake he was failing at that too.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?”

Louis heard Harry let out a soft laugh. “Is that okay? Will that work for you?”

“Sure,” Louis said.

“Do you even know what I just asked?” Harry inquired.

Louis had no fucking idea. If Harry wanted a real answer he really shouldn’t be doing whatever he was doing to create that magical sensation on his neck.

“Will you be there?” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“I will, yes,” Harry stated.

Louis gave a tiny nod. “Then it’s okay.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and said, “Okay. Now let’s go to bed, love.”

Louis conceded to move and sat up. Harry took Louis’ hand and the pair silently moved towards Harry’s bedroom. It felt domestic in a way, something Louis had never experienced before. Usually Louis’ first trip to an alpha or beta’s bedroom was with the intention of sex. And here he was, having shared only one quick kiss with Harry, Louis was joining him to just sleep. And wait. Were they really just going to go to sleep?

They reached Harry’s bedroom and Louis gripped Harry’s hand a bit tighter, pulling him in so they were chest to chest. Louis was suddenly wide awake and they were not going to just go to sleep. Harry just had a rut and Louis had spent his time hugging a candle while knowing Harry was in rut. Louis had a sudden rush of arousal with that thought and he immediately knew Harry smelled it. There was conflict in Harry’s eyes and Louis didn’t understand why.

Without warning Harry gently pulled Louis in by his neck and got to work on what was definitely going to be a massive love bite. Louis let out a groan as he realized it was right next to the spot where Harry would mark him when they bonded. Assuming Harry wanted that. After a few kitten licks and kisses over his work, Harry let go and walked across the room to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of joggers and tossed them across the room, Louis barely catching them before they hit the floor. What the fuck just happened?

“What the fuck just happened?” Louis asked. Why was he holding a pair of joggers when he was supposed to be stripping Harry of his clothing. Damn the idea of domesticity, he was coming into this bedroom with the intention of sex.

Harry walked back over to stand in front of Louis and said, “That was a promise for sex. Lots of sex.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe and continued. “But not tonight, Lou. You need to sleep.”

Louis scoffed. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Most of the time,” Harry said with a small smile. Harry gathered Louis into a tight hug. “But tonight I want to hold you, and scent you, and watch you fall asleep.”

“That last part was a little bit creepy but okay,” Louis conceded.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it was romantic to watch someone sleep?” Harry asked as he stripped his shirt off. And fuck. Louis hadn't seen Harry shirtless. Louis had obviously seen the tattoos on his arms, and they had talked about their other tattoos. But fuck. He was getting hard just thinking about Harry’s rut, and now seeing his butterfly tattoo over his toned body, how the fuck was he supposed to just go to sleep?  

“Haz,” Louis said. “This love bite is a really nice gesture, but can I cash in on the sex tonight?”

Louis took off his shirt and yanked his trousers down while Harry was fully looking at him in the hopes that he would react. Harry gave him a once over, his eyes stopping briefly at Louis’ tented underwear. The room filled with vanilla scented arousal so quickly that it was almost suffocating. Almost. Realizing the door was still open, Louis managed to swing it shut without turning around. Before he knew what was happening Harry was picking him up and he was gently placing him on the bed.

Harry was quick to remove Louis’ underwear and got to work on a blowjob. Although from the obscene noises Harry was making, work was definitely not the term that Louis was looking for. He had never had someone make such noises of satisfaction during a blowjob before and he was definitely not going to last long. Harry reached around him and lightly ran his thumb over Louis’ hole. Louis threw his head back in pleasure. It was too much. Or it wasn’t enough? No, it was definitely too much.

“Harry,” Louis struggled to say. “Hazza, I’m going to come.”

Harry made a hmm-ing noise around his cock which… holy shit. Louis lifted his head to look down to find Harry already looking up at him. Their eyes locked and that was it. Louis came without warning and he watched as Harry took it all. Fuck. Harry licked him clean, kissed the tip of Louis’ cock and crawled up to meet him in a kiss. Louis didn’t have much to give; his mind in a haze. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time.

“Let me…” Louis groggily said. His mind may not be fully processing thoughts, but he wasn’t going to forget about his mate. Harry pulled Louis into him and proceeded to scent him.

“But…” Louis weakly protested. As Harry pulled him closer he noticed that Harry had removed his pants at some point and they both laid naked on the bed.

“No, baby,” Harry whispered. “Not tonight. I’ll be happy if I could just hold you and scent mark you.” Harry brushed his finger behind Louis’ ear and continued. “Is that okay with you?”

Louis gave a slight nod and said, “Of course, whatever you want, Hazza. I’d like that.”

“Good,” Harry replied as he pulled the covers over them and held Louis a little tighter. “My omega. My beautiful omega.” Louis heard Harry whisper as he fell back asleep.

\----

Louis jolted with the sound of an alarm. Who’s alarm was it and why was it playing the generic marimba ringtone? People still use that tone? Louis refused to open his eyes, but instead blindly slapped around the general vicinity to find the offending device and shut it off. Maybe opening his eyes would have been helpful but that was neither here nor there.

“Ow, Lou!” Came a familiar voice. Harry’s voice. Louis ceased his blind slapping and opened one eye to find Harry shutting off the alarm. Excellent.

“Are you trying to poke my eyes out?” Harry asked.

“Why would I do that?” Louis croaked. His voice was still asleep. “You have pretty eyes but why is there an alarm going off? Why do you have marimba as your ringtone? What time is it? Can I go back to sleep now? I like your bed and you smell good. You should go back to sleep too. We can sleep together. Again. Then we can wake up and I can give you a blowjob. How about that? Okay, good. Good decision.” Louis cuddled up to Harry and used his chest as a pillow.

Louis felt Harry laugh, rather than heard him. “Lou, aren’t you usually at work by now anyway? It’s already nine.”

Louis lifted his head up and said, “I see your point. Although I still don’t understand why an alarm was set. Plus, I'm only up on days that I work because I have to be.”

Harry rubbed his thumb behind his ear before settling his hand on Louis’ neck. “Perrie asked if we could work an earlier shift and we can get out early. Just for today.”

“I was asleep when I agreed to this, wasn’t I?” Louis said over a yawn.

Harry grinned and said, “Nearly, yes. But you also said if I was going to be there it would be okay.”

“I don’t remember that,” Louis stated as he reluctantly sat up. “But I trust my alpha, so let’s go.”

Harry’s face split into a wide grin as Louis called him alpha and Louis internally preened. They got up and Louis found that Zayn had brought a change of clothes for him, a couple of suppressants laid on top of the pile. Bless him. They got ready, sharing a shower in order to conserve water. At least that’s what Louis proclaimed, and Harry happily obliged. No blowjobs were involved which was a disappointment but the massive love bite that Harry poked several times was a reminder of his promise of sex.

\----

After Perrie went through morning tasks of what to bake first, they got to work. Harry gave him simple tasks to do. Louis had to admit that he had learned a lot in his short time here and could have easily handled more work, but Harry bustled around the kitchen while Louis was practically doing nothing. He wasn’t a morning person but he did know how to work despite the hour of the day.

“Harry,” Louis said as he watched Harry working much quicker than in the afternoon. There was probably a lot more to do in the morning hours and Louis could help.

“Hazza,” Louis repeated when Harry didn’t look up from his work. “Hazza, what is going on? Why am I barely putting in work when you’re running around the kitchen, like a chicken with his head cut off?”

That was the phrase, right? Whatever. The point still stood.

Harry stopped his work and looked at Louis with an expression Louis had never seen before. “Lou?” Harry asked. “Do you think you would ever want to bond?” Harry dropped his voice and asked in an uncertain tone. “I mean, do you think you would ever want to bond with _me_?”

And okay? What was going on? Why was this coming up now? And what kind of a stupid question was that, anyway? Of course he did.

“Harry,” Louis said. “We’re soulmates. Up until yesterday, I didn’t even believe in soulmates. Of _course_ I want to bond with you.”

“Just because I went into a rut doesn’t necessarily mean we’re soulmates, you know,” Harry continued as he concentrated on his work. “Usually the alpha’s omega has some sort of sign as well. Have you had anything happen that would respond to my rut taking place?”

Louis was speechless. Literally speechless. He was never speechless.

“I…” Louis started. Yeah, he was speechless. Was Harry having second thoughts? Did this love bite, that hurt like a bitch, not mean anything? Did Harry not have sex with him because he didn’t want to? Or didn’t want to with _Louis_?

“I don’t understand what is happening,” Louis said when words came.

Harry moved on to rolling cookie dough, which is something Louis usually did, while Louis stood idly by in shock.

“I don’t understand what’s happening, Harry,“ Louis repeated. “I don’t understand. Do you not think we’re soulmates? Or intended mates anymore? Or did you never think so?” Louis was seriously about to cry.

“I don’t understand,” Louis said with a tremble in his voice. Tears were starting to well up. Normally he would hide his tears, but he couldn’t move. He stood and watched Harry concentrate on the cookie dough.

After several moments, Harry looked up with a mixture of confusion and concern on his face. “Fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, my God, Lou.”

Harry bolted from where he was standing and was holding Louis in the tightest embrace he had ever been held in. Louis didn’t even have time to wrap his arms around Harry, so instead balled up Harry’s shirt with both hands and held on for dear life as his tears spilled out onto the front of Harry’s apron. Louis was probably supposed to deny Harry’s embrace, considering Harry was questioning their relationship, but Louis couldn’t let go. The tears weren’t stopping. Harry grabbed onto the back of Louis’ neck with more force than usual and planted his thumb behind his ear. He then stooped down slightly and pulled Louis’ face up into the crook of his neck. He had never felt an alpha radiate regret in such strength before and it only made Louis cry harder. Harry gripped Louis’ neck even harder while rubbing behind his ear. The feeling of Harry’s regret was quickly followed by the kitchen filling with vanilla pheromones of comfort. Harry was simultaneously scent marking him. He was claiming Louis as his and that thought soon stopped his tears. Harry continued to hold Louis as his post-crying hiccups subsided.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry said as he kissed to top of Louis head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I knew I was talking out loud but I didn’t think of the ramifications of what I was saying. What I was thinking was curiosity but the words came out all wrong. I didn’t even ask you about any response you may have had during the weekend. _My_ omega’s response. Of course I don’t know if anything happened, that’s not really something we’d discuss at work, and then I didn’t remember when we got back to the flat. I’m so sorry, Lou.”

Harry’s hold on his neck was now a tender reminder he was there, his thumb still massaging the area behind his ear. Harry was continuously kissing the top of his head as Louis’ face was still buried into Harry’s neck as he breathed in his scent as if he needed it to stay alive.

“What are…” Louis heard Perrie say behind them. He felt Harry shake his head slightly and Perrie seemed to retreat out of the room.

“Lou,” Harry whispered. He was still scent marking him. Perrie could probably smell the pheromones at this rate. “My omega. My beautiful, lovely omega,” Harry said as he rubbed his other hand up and down his back.The comfort Harry was radiating was finally settling in.

“I had to walk around hugging a vanilla scented candle for the days you were in rut,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck. “And my body just responds to you, Harry. Like no one else I’ve ever been with. I know it’s you. You’re my alpha.”

Louis pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes and said, “Last night, when you bit me? The only thing I could think about was you biting me a few centimeters lower and bonding. We’ve been together for such a short time. We haven’t even established an official relationship status. I don’t know if you feel the same way, but you’re it for me, Harry. You’re my alpha.”

Louis went silent, unsure what else he could say to convince Harry that his feelings were genuine.

“Lou,” Harry said as he tenderly wiped the tears from Louis face. “I knew you were my omega from the first time I laid eyes on you. It’s why I was so frustrated I couldn’t smell you. I wanted to scent you more than anything in the world. And then you showed up to work with different suppressants and that was it. There was no doubt. When I got home I warned Zayn that it was possible I was going to go into rut. Obviously I did.”

Harry paused for a moment and then continued. “Last night all I could think about was marking you to bond. I think that’s why I bit you so hard. Sorry about that.”

Louis let out a little snuffle. “Don’t be sorry, Hazza. It’s a good reminder.”

“And as much as I wanted to have sex with you,” Harry continued. “I couldn’t. Or I didn’t want to. All of my relationships seemed to start with sex and I didn’t want that for us. I wanted it last night, but I knew if we started I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from knotting you. I didn’t want to knot my omega for the first time like that. I want it to be special.

Louis forced Harry to loosen his hold even more so Louis could wrap his arms around him. “You’re lovely, Hazza. I’m glad you’re mine. I…” Louis stopped before he said it. Was he really going to say it? It was too soon to say ‘I love you’, right? Although maybe soulmate relationships were meant to progress at a faster rate. Louis should have researched farther.

Harry’s smile took over his face, his dimples turning into deep creases because he was smiling so wide. His eyes twinkled in the kitchen lights as he said, “Good, you remain speechless for a moment so I can say it first.”

Louis opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

Harry brushed Louis soft fringe out of his eyes and continued, “Everyone else in the world will look at us and think we moved too fast, but I love you, Louis. I love you so much. I don’t need to wait to say it.”

Louis’ almost smiled but instead he scowled at Harry. “For the record,” Louis stated. “I was working up to it and you stole my thunder.”

Harry cut him off with a kiss, which Louis took a moment to return, but he pulled away and continued scowling. Louis poked Harry in the chest and said, “When we tell this story to people, I said it first. I got something caught in my throat so it was muffled and you didn’t hear the rest of my sentence. But I said it first.”

“I’m confused,” Harry said. “What did you say first?”

Louis rolled his eyes. He wanted a different soulmate.

Louis stood on his tippy toes to give Harry a quick kiss. “I love you. I know it’s fast, but I do.”

A balled up piece of paper came flying over their heads. Louis took that as a cue to get back to work. They would have to continue this conversation later.

“How many hours did you commit us to work?” Louis asked.

“Four hours,” Harry stated as he started running around the kitchen again trying to do three jobs at once.

“That’s, like, three more hours, Harry,” Louis stated. “That’s a really long time to last after that discussion.”

Harry just laughed as he tossed ingredients into a bowl.

\----

About an hour later, Louis had to take a break. Crying always made him tired. Not to the point where he couldn’t keep working but this time was a completely different situation so maybe it made sense.

“Harry,” Louis said. “Do you think you would be okay for a few minutes by yourself? I need to take a quick break. Maybe lie down for a few minutes in Perrie’s office.”

Harry looked over to Louis. “Are you okay? In what way do you not feel well?”

“What does that even mean?”

“Lou?”

“I don’t know,” Louis said. “I’m not used to crying. Maybe that’s just messed with my head.”

Harry cringed. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

“Water under the bridge, Harry,” Louis said with a small smile. “I think it probably sped up spilling out our feelings anyway. Like when I was the first one to say I love you.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m telling the story when people ask,” Harry stated bluntly.

Harry waved his hand in the direction of the door and said, “Go lay down. If you’re not back in fifteen minutes I’m coming to check on you.”

Louis shook his head fondly and said, “Yes, sir. I’ll be back on time.”

\----

Yeah, Louis wasn’t going to be back in his allotted fifteen minutes. Perrie didn’t usually spend much time in her office, so of course she was there when Louis knocked. He didn’t even have time to say anything before she told him to lie down. She informed Louis that she would take his place in the kitchen until he felt better. That made him feel a little better knowing that Harry wasn’t alone in their duties.

When there was a knock on the door, Louis had to assume it had been fifteen minutes when Harry poked his head into the room.

“Lou?” Harry asked. “How are you feeling?”

He didn’t feel any better but gave a thumbs up and moved to stand up to get back to work. “I’m good, Harry. Let’s go.”

Harry looked at him with a concerned look on his face and asked, “How do you really feel, baby?”

“I’m fine, Haz,” Louis said. “Come on, we really do need to get back to work. It’s only a couple more hours.”

Louis moved to pass Harry before he could ask anymore questions. It was only a short distance to the kitchen, but Harry caught Louis’ hand and intertwined their fingers for the walk down the hall.

Louis headed to the sink to start on the dishes that were quickly piling up, as Harry headed over to join Perrie. Only a few minutes had passed when Louis felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist as he kissed the back of Louis’ neck.

“We’re going home, baby,” Harry whispered into his ear. “Perrie is sending us home. Sarah and Katie are already here.”

They only had two more hours of work. Louis may be feeling a little lightheaded but he was just fine to continue. He wasn’t going to abandon his job.

“Harry,” Louis said. “I’m fine. We need to finish our shift. Or at least I need to finish _my_ shift. If you want to go home that’s your decision.”

Harry kissed Louis behind his ear then said, “You’re going into heat, baby.”

Louis scoffed. “My heat isn’t for a month.”

“I know, love,” Harry said. “That’s what’s on your calendar that Liam keeps, but you had to work the register the other day because I had an unscheduled rut.”

Louis dropped the bowl he had been rinsing out. Oh. So the vanilla candle wasn’t his omega soulmate sign?

“Harry….” Louis started.

“I can smell you, baby,” Harry whispered. “You’re going into heat.”

“But our shift.”

“I talked to Perrie yesterday,” Harry continued. “I told her it was possible you might go into heat. It’s why we switched schedules last minute. I didn’t think we would make it at all and they were prepared for that outcome.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked.

“I didn’t want to tell you and then you not go into heat,” Harry said and proceeded to lick behind Louis’ ear. The sensation was magical. “All omegas have different reactions to finding their soulmate,” Harry continued. "But just like alphas, an unplanned heat is by far the most common. It’s why I was confused. I shouldn’t have voiced my confusion earlier, but that’s why. Nothing seemed to have changed.”

Louis sighed. “I hugged a candle for two days. That’s pretty strange and not a normal reaction.”

“True,” Harry said. “But you’re also going into heat.”

Harry leaned over to grab a towel, handing it to Louis to dry his hands. “We have to go, baby.”

Louis nodded. Now that Harry mentioned it, Louis not feeling well due to crying was a ridiculous reason for having to go lie down. He also often got lightheaded before his heat. He still had a few hours, but the omega in him wanted to follow his alpha.

Once his hands were dry, Harry took Louis’ hand and led him towards the door.

“Have fun you two!” Perrie said. Before Louis had a chance to apologize for leaving, Perrie continued. “We’re set, Louis. Harry gave us the heads up so we were able to prepare. Now go and be with your alpha.”

Louis felt his cheeks blush under Harry and Perrie’s gaze. “Thanks, Perrie.”

Harry gave a gentle tug on his hand and Louis turned to follow.

They were nearly out of the kitchen door when Harry turned around and said, “Thanks again, Perrie. We’ll see you in a couple of days and I’ll give you a call with an update.”

“Cool,” Perrie said. “Now seriously, get out of here.”

Harry let out a bright laugh and continued out the door, intertwining his fingers with Louis’ as they went. Louis started to head towards the subway when Harry veered off course.

“Taxi,” Harry stated. “I’m not letting other alphas near you.”

“Harry,” Louis said. “I have a few hours.”

Harry gave a short nod and said, “Yes, and you smell as though you only have a few hours. You smell lovely by the way.” Harry pulled Louis’ hand up and gave it a kiss. Louis preened at Harry’s compliment.

Louis was the one who found the taxi, which was further proof that he was merely a little lightheaded and nothing more. Despite the driver being a beta, Harry quickly pulled Louis into his side and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. Louis would have rolled his eyes but it felt so good he wasn’t going to protest.

\----

Liam and Zayn were sitting on the couch with an episode of Friends playing when they arrived at the flat. Harry must have said something to them as well because the moment Louis walked into the living area he found them both putting on shoes, an overnight bag packed and sitting next to Zayn.

“You can stay if you want,” Louis said. “Zayn’s roommate seems to think I’m going to break out in heat any second but I have a few hours.”

Harry and Zayn immediately started laughing, while Liam gave a pathetic angry puppy glare.

“You’ve seriously gotta let it go, Lou,” Liam said. “You’re about to have a shit ton of sex with _Harry_ and you’re still going on about that?”

Louis gave Liam an actual glare. “Yes, I am. Plus, I tend not to remember much during my heat so our shit ton of sex isn’t going to be very memorable is it?”

Zayn spoke up for the first time and said, “It’s possible you may not be as out of it now that you have an alpha to help you through it. Or _your_ alpha that is.”

Louis heard a small growl come from Harry. Was Harry jealous of previous alphas Louis may have shared a heat with? Louis turned around in time to see Harry clearing his face of… jealousy?

“Anyway, we’re out,” Liam interrupted Louis’ thoughts. “Have fun. Don’t do anything me and Zayn wouldn’t do.”

“Which leaves our options wide open,” Louis responded. “Thanks Liam. And thanks, Zayn, for letting us have the place to ourselves.”

Zayn picked up his bag and headed towards the door. “No problem.” He waved and they were out the door.

\----

How the fuck do you properly tell someone who you’ve only known for a week that you want to bond with them? They both said they wanted to back at work, but did Harry really mean it? Did he mean now or far into the future? Liam and Zayn had been mates for years, and still hadn’t bonded. Louis didn’t really understand why they were waiting, but he didn’t want to pry. But here he was, with the most beautiful person in the entire world. His alpha.

Maybe if the morning had started out differently. If Harry hadn’t momentarily placed doubt in Louis’ mind it would be different. Of course, it might also be different if the incident _hadn’t_ occurred. If Harry hadn’t said anything, Louis wouldn’t have broken down and Harry wouldn’t have had to comfort him. Obviously it ended up with both of them expressing their feelings. Louis had already told Harry he loved him. Harry had said it back. What else was there besides time? Was time needed?

Louis laid on the couch, his head in Harry’s lap as they both watched the episode of Friends that Liam and Zayn had left on. Or maybe Harry was watching it while Louis was staring into the void wondering what to do. He heard Harry call his name but he kept staring.

“Lou,” Harry said again as he brushed his fingers through Louis’ fringe. How did Harry know how much Louis loved that? It was such a simple action but it was so tender and loving. Yes, loving.

Louis looked up to find Harry giving him a soft smile. “What are you thinking about, Lou? You haven’t said a word since we sat down ten minutes ago. Do you want to share?”

Of course he wanted to share. Of course he wanted to share how he was ready to commit to one of the biggest decisions an alpha and omega would ever make. So, no. He didn’t want to share.

“Harry…” Nope, he couldn’t share.

He watched Harry’s face as he took Louis’ hand in his own. Harry gently pulled Louis’ hand away from where he was rubbing his sore love bite. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. Louis looked up at Harry as he took over for Louis and gently rubbed over the spot that would heal far to quickly. He wanted a permanent fixture. And he needed to tell Harry soon or else he might think it was Louis’ heat riddled mind talking.

Harry gave some pressure to his love bite and Louis immediately felt slick. So maybe he wouldn’t actually have to open his mouth to speak? Louis didn’t move, just continued to watch Harry watching him. Harry slowly ran his thumb from Louis’ current love bite down his neck and applied pressure where a bond mark would be. Louis let out an involuntary whimper and he felt more slick. This was going well.

“Is it too soon, Louis?” Harry quietly asked. “Is that moving too fast?”

“No,” Louis whispered. They were the only two in the flat, why was he whispering?

“No?” Harry asked.

Louis watched Harry’s face. He didn’t see doubt in his features. He looked hopeful. He was ready too.

“I don’t want anyone else. I will _never_ want anyone else. I don’t know how I know it, but I do. You’re my alpha, Hazza. You’re my alpha and I want to be with you. I want to be bonded with you.”

So apparently he could share. That was a lot of sharing.

“How much longer until you’ll break out in full heat, baby?” Harry asked.

Louis let out a huff. “It’s been about ten minutes since I said I still had a couple hours.” He smiled up at Harry and continued, “This isn’t my heat talking, Harry. I would still be at work if you hadn’t made me leave.”

Louis reached up and poked Harry in his dimple. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and kissed each knuckle before replying. “I’m ready, Lou, I just need to be positive you are. People may look at us and think we _accidentally_ bonded because it’s so soon. I don’t want that.”

“I see your point,” Louis said. “My scheduled heat isn’t for awhile. Ish. Do you want to wait? We could wait if that concerns you. Um, it doesn’t concern me though. Screw what people think.”

Harry was still holding his hand and went through the process of kissing each knuckle before continuing to give them both some time to think. Louis appreciated that. He didn’t want to bond yet if Harry wasn’t sure.

After an excruciatingly long time, which was probably only thirty seconds, Harry said, “I’ve read that an unexpected heat usually resets your heat schedule. You probably won’t have one as soon as you are scheduled to.”

“Oh,” Louis said. So they would have to wait almost two months then?

Realizing Harry didn’t know how often he had a heat Louis continued. “My heat is every two months, for about three days. It’s possible it could be less than three days if an omega has their mate.”

Harry nodded. In the grand scheme of things two months really wasn’t that long. But….

“I don’t want to wait that long,” Harry quietly said. Louis wasn’t sure if he was thinking out loud or if he was actually talking to Louis. After all, it was now a well known fact that Harry expressed his thoughts out loud. The idiot.

Louis took Harry’s hand and placed it back over his love bite. Their eyes were locked when Harry put pressure on both the temporary bite and where the bond mark would be. More slick ran from his ass. Louis let out a small laugh at the reaction of his own body.

Harry quickly gathered Louis up and pulled him into his lap so Louis was straddling him. Why weren’t they having this conversation face to face like this to begin with? Although Harry’s lips were a bit distracting so maybe their previous position was for the best.

“I don’t want to wait, Lou,” Harry whispered as he held Louis’ neck and brushed his thumb behind his ear. “I don’t want to wait. Not if you’re ready.”

Louis leaned forward and gave a small peck to Harry’s lips, promptly pulling back to look Harry in the eyes. “Hazza?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Please try to complete the bond when I’m fully conscious, yeah? I can see my surroundings when I’m in full heat, but my mind doesn’t necessarily process things properly. I’m there, but I’m not. Does that make sense?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “It does. And I will. I’ll make sure you are.”

Louis laid his head down on Harry’s neck. They really should be snogging, especially considered they hadn’t really gotten any in yet. But this just seemed right. Harry continued to brush his thumb behind his ear.

“Haz?” Louis mumbled into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you.” Louis simply said. It was like the most natural thing to say. As if he had been saying it for years. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

Harry pulled him back so they were looking at each other in the eyes. Harry smiled and said, “Thank you for applying for a job at a bakery, even though you couldn’t bake.”

Louis couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, Harry quickly joining him. After they had both settled down, Harry continued. “I love you, Louis. I feel like I’ve loved you all my life.”

Louis smiled and settled his head back on Harry’s shoulder, taking a deep breath and scenting him. They definitely should be snogging.

“Let’s go lay down before you go into heat, yeah? You should rest,” Harry said. He didn’t give Louis time to respond before he was slipping his arms under Louis’ thighs to steady them as he stood up to carry Louis’ down the hall. Louis normally would have protested but this was his alpha, and Louis had a feeling his alpha felt this was a way to take care of him pre-heat.

Harry bent down in order to gently set Louis on the edge of the bed. This was definitely Harry taking care of his omega. There was some sort of mutual agreement that this was special and the pair didn’t talk as Harry slowly stripped Louis from his clothes, Harry giving him a silent gesture for Louis to lift up in order for Harry to take his pants off. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He was beautiful. He was caring. And Louis loved him.

Harry still had his clothes on while Louis sat naked, which was completely unfair, but he also wasn’t sure if his alpha would want help in removing his clothes. Louis would certainly be ripping them off in any other situation so Harry really better get naked soon or Louis was going to take action. His omega would be pleased if Harry was naked. That was good reasoning, right? It was kind of a middle ground.

“I’m going to go get some water and clean sheets,” Harry said. “Lay down and rest, okay?”

Louis didn’t exactly mean to let out the whine that he did but too late now. Harry wasn’t naked damn it.

“What is it, love?” Harry asked with concern. “I’ll only be two minutes. I promise I’ll be back.”

Louis broke the intimate moment they had just shared and asked, “Will you be naked? Because you really should be naked. I don’t feel we’re in an equal relationship when I can’t ogle your body like you are mine right now.”

Harry let out a laugh and asked, “Ogle? I’m ogling your body?”

“Yes, unless it’s only the tattoos that you’re interested in? Are you simply admiring my tattoos? Are you objectifying me, Harry?”

“Oh, my God,” Harry said as he dropped his head is his hands. “What have I gotten myself into?” He mumbled through his fingers. He looked back up when Louis shifted to lie down.

“To be fair,” Louis commented. “It’s more the powers that be who created the whole concept of soulmates. Or we could blame Levain Bakery because they make really good banana bread, and they were hiring on the day I was there. Which, come to think of it, the reason I was there the day they were hiring was because I smelled you and was curious, so I faked being a baker to get hired. Hmm, which I guess actually goes full circle into meeting my soulmate because we were meant to be. The point being,” Louis concluded. “You just got stuck with me.”

Harry bent down and kissed Louis on the lips. They really should be snogging.

“I’ll be back in a few,” Harry said. “We can snog then.”

Wait, what? Could Harry read his mind? Did he fail to mention that?

Harry must have seen something on his face because he stated, “I have gotten a sensation when we’ve kissed that you want more. And I’ve sensed the same feeling, like, four times in the past couple of minutes.You’re going into a heat. It was an assumption.”

Louis huffed. “I’m not sure how I feel about this development.”

Harry smiled and as he turned to leave said, “I think we’ll both learn to like it.”

\----

Louis didn’t hear Harry come back into the room. Either he took much longer than two minutes or Louis’ body was preparing for the work it was about to endure, although with Harry there his heat may not be as tiring. Either way, he was wide awake when he felt Harry crawling up his body, leaving trails of kisses and kitten licks as he did.

“Hi, there,” Louis said when Harry was face to face.

“Are you still with me, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Wide awake and ready to snog,” Louis said.

“Good,” Harry said with a wide grin. “It’s about time.”

Harry didn’t allow time for Louis to respond before Harry was gently turning his head with his hand cupping Louis’ chin. This wasn’t snogging. Harry ducked down and began licking behind his ear. Harry alternated between kissing and licking as he made a trail towards the back of his neck. Louis momentarily considered flipping onto his stomach so Harry could fully reach behind him. Screw snogging. He had never gotten this wet with snogging. How was this better? How did Harry learn this? And how many people has he done this to? The last thought made him a little sick. Or jealous.

Harry must have felt something because he maneuvered them back to face each other.

Louis looked up at Harry and asked, “How did you learn to do that Harry? Behind my ear and neck. How did you know I would love it so much. Did someone do that to you? Or did you find someone else liked it?”

“No,” Harry said a little harshly. He cleared his throat as if that were the reason why he sounded upset. He continued in a soft voice. “None of those, Lou. No one showed me and I’ve never done that with anyone else.”

“Then how? Or why?” Louis asked. It seemed a bit odd that Harry just _knew_.

“I don’t know if you remember, but the first time I held onto your neck was after our food fight, when you were confronting Liam. I didn’t even realize what i had done until you reacted to it. I don’t know if you even noticed because _physically_ you didn’t react, but you released some pretty strong pheromones of frustration for a split second. The next time I did it, you released a different sort of pheromone. It was as if I was taking away a feeling that you needed out of your system. Sometimes if you seemed content, the reaction I got was a beautiful smile. Which happens more often than not, so I know you like it no matter the situation. When I brushed behind your ear I felt comfort and I knew you liked it.”

Harry stopped and bit his lip. It was as if he wanted to say something else but feared the consequence. Louis’ mind was getting fuzzier by the minute so it was possible he wouldn’t remember anyway. But he wanted to know. Somehow it seemed important for Harry to share.

“Tell me, Harry,” Louis said. “It’s not like it’s going to change anything at this point.”

Harry remained silent for a few more moments, eyes locked with Louis’. In a whisper, he finally said, “It’s why I gripped your neck so hard this morning. I needed you to give me your fears and misunderstanding before they went any farther. I said something stupid and I didn’t realize just how horrible it sounded. Or how misinterpreted it could be. I’m so sorry, Lou.”

“You’ve already said you’re sorry, Hazza,” Louis said. “At this point I’m glad it happened. It got us to such a good place. I’m not good at saying I love you, Hazza, and look what happened. You’re here with me, in a surprise heat, and I want nothing more than to bond with you. It was hard in the moment, but I am truly thankful that it happened.”

Harry again remained silent like he had something more to say.

“Hazza,” Louis whispered. “I love you. I love you so much. And I said it first.”

Harry let out a joyous laugh and Louis felt any remaining tension release. Good.

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis, which wasn’t a snog, before saying, “I love you so much, Lou. Maybe we would have met a different way but thank you to coming into Levain.”

“Maybe our roommates would have introduced us,” Louis mumbled. Not that he was still bitter. Ish.

“I love you, baby." Harry continued. "I love everything about you. Even the things I don’t know yet.” Harry said with another kiss that wasn’t a snog.

“Mhmm,” Louis agreed. He was fucking hot and his thoughts were fading. “Hazza, make sure I know when…”

\----

Harry was slamming into him while simultaneously holding his cock and tonguing into Louis mouth. Fucking finally. This was no time for slow and sensual and Louis was quick to join Harry, sliding his tongue along his while pulling Harry down by the neck to deepen the kiss. Harry then pulled back, let go of his cock and slowed down his pace. The bastard.

“You’re awake. You’re here,” Harry said, sounding a bit out of breath.

“Yes, you’re beautiful, Harry. You feel so good. Have you knotted me yet?”

Harry smiled down on Louis and stated, “No, almost twice, but no. I wanted to wait.”

“Such a gentleman,” Louis said. “I think. Feel free to knot me anytime.”

Harry laughed and said, “I will. I am. You’re awake and I want you to know it.”

Louis nodded groggily. “Now, Harry. Please, please mark me. Please bond with me.”

Louis wasn’t sure how long he would be fully present, but he wanted it. He needed it.

“I love you, Hazza. I love you so much. Please.”

Harry ducked down for a quick kiss and said, “This may hurt.”

“Good,” Louis said. “I want it to. I want to remember it forever.”

Harry picked up speed again, slamming into Louis while keeping the same rhythm on Louis’ cock.

“I’m going to come, Harry.” Louis whined. “I need to come.”

“Not yet,” Harry commanded with an alpha undertone. Louis had never heard Harry’s alpha and he loved it. He would willingly obey it no matter how much he needed to come. After several more thrusts he felt Harry’s knot lock into place. And shit. Fuck it felt good.

“You can come, baby. Come now.” Harry instructed.

Louis let go on command, and Harry released less than a second later. That in itself would be memorable. A few seconds after the pair started to come a bolt of pain shot through Louis neck. He knew it was coming, but it still surprised him. It hurt like a bitch and he couldn’t be happier. Tears sprang to Louis’ eyes as Harry remained clamped on his neck, digging his teeth far into the skin so the bond mark would remain visible for the world to see.

It was so much at one time. Louis didn’t know how many times Harry had fucked him without knotting him, but from the amount he was coming, it had to have been awhile. The moment Harry stopped coming, he started to kiss and lick the mark he had just made.

As they remained locked together Harry continued his ministrations on Louis’ neck. Giving his neck nips and small but slightly painful bites until he went back to licking it clean. Louis didn’t know how long Harry spent on the bond mark, but he estimated at least two to three minutes. He smiled and cried in happiness the entire time as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls.

When Harry pulled back to look down at Louis, he found Harry had tears in his eyes as well. They took turns silently wiping off each others faces. Louis saw the love in Harry’s eyes, and he had no doubt Harry would see the same love radiating from Louis’ eyes.

After several minutes, after their tears had dried, Louis broke the silence and quietly said, “I love you.”

Harry smiled and said, “Lou, I have waited my entire life to find you. And I did. I love you and will for the rest of our lives. I love you so much.”

Louis could tell his heat was overtaking him again. Hopefully Harry heard that he should knot him as many times as possible.

\----

Louis blinked awake to find the room dark, the moonlight shining in. He had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was. What he did know is that he was wrapped in the arms of his mate, and they were bonded for life. Lous reached up to run his fingers along the permanent mark on his neck. Harry had certainly done a good job, and he couldn’t wait to see it.

Louis wasn’t sure if he should wake Harry or not. He was probably exhausted from keeping Louis satisfied but he was also sleeping with a small smile etched into his face which seemed to indicate he was happy and wouldn’t mind being woken by his mate. Besides, Louis had something to tell him and he decided he needed to tell Harry now. Louis brushed his fingers through Harry’s hair and leaned in to give him a small kiss. Which wasn’t a snog.

“Lou?” Harry sleepily asked with his eyes still closed. “Lou, do you need me?”

Harry clearly thought he was still in heat. “I’ll always need you, Hazza. Especially when I lose my keys.”

Harry blinked awake and said, “You’re here.”

“I am.”

“Are you happy?” Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I am. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” Louis said as he ran his finger along Harry’s jaw. “And you didn’t even have to bake me seven loaves of bread.”

Harry gave a combination of a laugh and a groan.

“Are you happy, Hazza?” It was a stupid question considering the look on Harry’s face and in his eyes.

Harry reached up and gently ran his finger along Louis’ bruised neck. “I am happy. This bond mark is the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

“I think it’s possible you may be partial,” Louis said. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

Louis booped Harry on the nose and continued. “I thought of something.”

“What’s that, baby?” Harry asked as he continued to run his finger along Louis’ mark as light as a feather so it wouldn’t hurt.

“You’re why I’m still in New York City. Do you remember when I told you I almost moved back to London a few times?”

Harry furrowed his brows as if he was deep in thought.

“You’re why, Haz,” Louis said. “You’re my reason for staying. I didn’t know it but that has to be the reason why.”

Louis wasn’t sure Harry could smile any larger, but somehow his face managed it. “Maybe that’s why I’m here too,” Harry said. “Despite not getting the job I’ve been hoping for. I mean, I haven’t been here as long as you, but still. I didn’t think to move back to England because unlike you, I believed in soulmates. I guess I subconsciously knew you were here, and look where we are.”

Louis nodded and quietly asked, “Now what?”

Harry pulled Louis close and wrapped his arms tight around him. “Now we sleep, and tomorrow we are going to spend the day snogging.”

Louis had never felt an alpha’s pheromones radiate love, but that’s exactly what he felt. He knew Harry would feel the same in return.

\----

The second time Louis woke up, it was to Harry watching him with a soft expression on his face, while running his thumb back and forth behind Louis’ ear. Despite Harry’s explanation, Louis still didn’t know what Harry had done to find out how much Louis loved the action.

“You’re sure watching someone sleep is romantic?” Louis croaked.

Harry smiled and said, “It is when that someone is my mate.”

Louis nodded, “Okay, that’s fair. What time is it? What day is it?”

“It’s Friday evening.”

Louis frowned and asked, “Did we miss work again? I feel bad. They hired us because they needed a replacement for Jessica and we haven’t even been there to help.”

Harry brushed Louis’ fringe off his forehead. “It’s our nature, Lou. Perrie understands that.”

“Not when we told her that we weren’t scheduled for weeks and months from now.”

Harry gave another soft smile, “Do you want to stop by before we head back to yours?”

What? Wait, what? Didn’t Harry say they could snog all day?

Louis scowled. “I thought the plan was to snog all day?”

“It is but…”

Louis interrupted and said, “I want a new alpha.”

Harry rolled on top of Louis, keeping most of his weight off of him and looked down with a knowing smile.

“Do you really?” Harry asked.

Louis huffed. “Fine. I’ll keep you.”

Harry booped Louis’ nose and said, “Good. Zayn has a project he needs to complete here and Liam is coming with him. Niall said he’s going out for the night, so we can either stay here with Zayn and Liam, or have a place to ourselves. Your choice.”

Louis blinked up at Harry and said, “Let’s go.”

\----

They found Perrie alone in the kitchen. From what Louis could tell, the shop was caught up on the baking for the remaining customers of the night. As soon as Perrie looked up to find the pair walking through the doorway she dropped her work and rushed over to Louis.

“Show me!” Perrie said excitedly as she inspected Louis’ neck. Harry lightly pulled the neck of Louis’ t-shirt away so Perrie could see the full mark on the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry was clearly proud of his work.

Perrie looked up at Harry and beamed. “Lovely job, Harry. I’ve never seen a more lovely bond mark.”

Louis rolled his eyes and said, “You seem to have known that it was going to happen. You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Perrie scoffed. “Not that I was watching, because I totally wasn’t, but I couldn’t help but notice the way you two got on throughout the week. I knew you wouldn’t want to wait.”

Harry put his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him in tight. Louis felt Harry’s happiness in waves and the room filled with the strong smell of vanilla. Louis snuggled in closer to his side while Perrie looked between the two with smile.

“Anyway,” Harry said. “I was going to text, but we decided to just stop in to let you know we’ll be back on Monday.”

Louis nodded his head in agreement and stated, “Sorry about this, Perrie. We shouldn't have any more surprises in our schedules.”

Perrie waved her hand in dismissal. “Honestly, it was no problem. I knew it was going to happen so it wasn’t much of a surprise.”

Louis had no idea if he should inquire about how she knew it would happen, but let it drop for the moment. They had things to do.

“Okay, well,” Louis said. “If you’re set, I think we’re going to head out. We just wanted to say hi.”

“Thanks for stopping in,” Perrie said. “Tell Sarah I said it was okay for you to have a piece of banana bread free of charge.”

Louis raised his eyebrow in question and Perrie continued. “Consider it a congratulatory piece. Harry can have one too, which means Louis will probably be eating two pieces.”

Harry let out a soft chuckle as the pair turned to leave. “Thanks, Perrie!” Louis said over his shoulder as they moved to the front of the store.

\----

They walked into the flat to find Liam and Zayn cuddled on the couch, while Niall was sat on the floor playing Mario Brothers.

“Aren’t you all supposed to be gone?” Louis immediately asked.

“I’m not leaving until I beat this fucking level,” Niall said as Mario jumped off a cliff and died another final death. Niall groaned and tossed the controller to the side.

Louis shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re stuck on a level in the original Mario Brothers. It’s really not that hard, Niall.”

Niall looked over and glared. “Whatever. Nevermind, I’m leaving,” he said as he moved to get up.

Niall stopped and looked back over. Louis could see Niall was zooming in on his neck. “What’s on your neck?” Niall questioned.

Harry moved behind Louis, pulling him in by the waist and holding Louis back against his chest. Louis wasn’t sure if it was a gesture of comfort or if Harry was trying to protect himself from the others. Louis couldn’t contain his smile when Harry gave a small kiss to the back of his ear.

At Niall’s question, Zayn and Liam looked over as well. Louis pointed to his fading love bite and stated, “It’s a love bite.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “What’s the mark below that love bite?”

Louis looked between the three of them. Liam didn’t look happy, while Zayn looked confused. Niall just wanted an answer. Maybe he should call Perrie and have her explain?

Louis bent his head back to look up at Harry. “Should we call Perrie?”

“Harry?” Liam slowly asked. Harry pulled Louis tighter against his chest. He was definitely using Louis as a shield. “Harry?” Liam repeated. “What is on Louis’ neck?”

Louis replied for Harry and said, “It’s a love bite, Liam. Harry loves me, so he bit me. The end. Can you guys leave now?”

“Did you guys accidentally bond?” Zayn asked.

Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “You’re right. Maybe we should call Perrie.”

Niall snorted. “Did you guys bond before Liam and Zayn? After a week?”

“Which is why I’m going to repeat Zayn’s question,” Liam said. “Did you accidentally bond?”

“We did not accidentally bond,” Harry stated with authority. “It was a mutual decision.”

“Lou?” Liam asked. “Is that true?”

Louis felt Harry growl, the noise coming out loud enough for only Louis to hear. Louis held on to Harry’s hands that were still around his waist.

“We did not accidentally bond,” Louis stated. “We’re soulmates and we didn’t want to wait.”

Liam didn’t look convinced so Louis continued. “As you know, you never introduced us, so we met at the bakery. After Harry’s rut we knew we were soulmates. The following day I found out that Harry talked to himself and was questioning if we _were_ soulmates. I cried because I knew we were, even though I had never believed in soulmates.”

“Lou…” Harry interrupted.

Louis elbowed him. He looked up and addressed Harry. “It’s for dramatic effect, Hazza. It’s fine.” Louis returned his gaze to the room. “Anyway, Harry explained what he had been mumbling about and he was lovely. As it turned out, I couldn’t help it when I told him that I love him, and then…”

“Wait a second,” Harry interrupted for a second time.

Louis elbowed him again and continued. “And then Harry told me he loves me. So then we talked and we both agreed that we didn’t want to wait to bond. I guess relationships move faster when you’re soulmates. Now get that furrowed look off of your face Lima bean and be happy for us.”

At that, Liam’s face cleared and he promptly got up, moved across the room, and threw his arms around the pair. Zayn and Niall eventually joined in for a group hug causing Louis to be sandwiched in between everyone. Louis may not be claustrophobic like Niall, but it was a little much being in the middle. Once everyone released from the hug, Louis immediately felt Harry gently squeeze the back of his neck. Louis briefly wondered if he was letting go of a particular pheromone or if Harry just did it for additional comfort. It was nice either way.

“Well, we should be going,” Zayn announced. “Liam? Are you ready?”

Louis moved to pull Harry towards his bedroom while he addressed his roommates. “Have fun. Feel free to stay out as long as you want. And when I say as long as you want, i mean Liam should take a change of clothes and stay at Zayn’s and Niall should get drunk enough so any sounds me and Harry are making when you return will go unnoticed.”

Niall laughed and said, “I already made plans to stay at a friends tonight, but thanks for the suggestion.”

“Excellent,” Louis stated. He heard Harry give a small laugh of amusement as they entered the bedroom. Louis was quick to close the door and Harry immediately moved to cage Louis in against the wall.

Harry nipped Louis’ neck on the opposite side from his bond mark and said, “I said it first, Louis.”

Lous smirked up at Harry and stated, “Too late now. As far as they know, I said I love you first. Also, I think we should have Perrie with us when we call our parents. We kind of forgot to tell them about bonding.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll have to talk to Perrie.”

“Hazza?” Louis whispered.

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you.”

Harry gave a gentle kiss to Louis’ bond mark. “I love you, too. So much.”

“Hazza?”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbled from where he was starting to scent mark Louis.

“That first love bite is nearly gone. When you promised lots of sex, I was assuming I would be conscious for all of it, but I only remember one time during my heat. Obviously it’s the most important moment, but I was thinking maybe you could knot me again now that I’m fully awake.”

Harry pulled Louis into a kiss and said, “I would love nothing more. But first we are going to spend time snogging.”

“Fucking finally,” Louis mumbled before Harry caught his lips in a kiss.

As Harry maneuvered them towards the bed, Louis gave a fleeting thought about how thankful he was that he had not yet moved back to London. Maybe they would have met in some other place, but Louis was here and already bonded to his soulmate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/177438441375/i-know-how-to-whisk-but-teach-me-anyway-32k)!


End file.
